Shattered
by AnnikaMalfoy
Summary: Annika. Who is she? Why do the Death Eaters want her? How is she connected to Harry Potter?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

A/N: This is the beginning for a story I've been sitting on for awhile. I'm unsure of what you guys will say and how many flames I'll get. I'm not to sure if I'll ever be read anymore. Why? Because of where my character comes from. Which you guys will find out a little later. I'm pretty sure no one is gonna like it but I'm gonna bust if I don't get this one out.

Remus Lupin walked down the streets of San Francisco, searching for the right building. It had been decided just a few days before, because of a new prophecy, that Kristy and Annika should move to America and keep a low profile. Dumbledore had always been afraid of what would happen if the remaining Death Eaters found out Harry wasn't the only Potter still alive. He had no idea; however one girl could mean a defeat or victory for young Harry.

Kristy was going for a job interview that day, so she could afford the rent on the apartment. Remus had agreed to babysit his five year old goddaughter. He was one of the few people who knew who Annika actually was. One could only pray it would stay that way.

After about ten minutes of searching he found the building and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Apartment 407." he muttered, walked in and pushed the up button on the elevator.

When it dinged on the fourth floor he got off. What he saw, when he did, made him panic. Apartment 406's door stood closed and unharmed but the one next to it had been kicked in. He ran in and found the apartment a mess. Furniture was knocked over and vases smashed. Marks on the wall should some spells had been thrown and by the dent in the wall, Kristy fought back with her magic as well.

"Please, let them be alright." Remus prayed as he began to search for them. "Annika, Kristy? You guys can come out now! It's Remus!"

He looked through every room and found nothing until he opened Annika's bedroom door. On the floor, next to Annika's bed, was Kristy. She was pale, and lying in a pool of blood. It looked as though, whoever did this had a some "fun" with her first.

"Kristy, it's Remus?"

He didn't know why he bothered to try and call out for her, he knew she was dead. He dropped to his knees and began sobbing.

"I'm so sorry. I tried to keep this from happening. I swear, I'll find her and take care of her." he kissed her forehead and gently closed her eyelids.

He got up, beyond caring about the Statue Of Secrecy, and apparated back to Hogsmeade. He walked into Honeyduke's and used the fire to floo to Hogwarts. He, still sobbing, told Dumbledore what he had found at the apartment.

Dumbledore took care of everything from there. He promised Remus they would find her and put whoever did it in Azkaban.

It would be elven years before Dumbledore would make good on the first part of his promise. Meanwhile, Remus, Dumbledore, and anyone else involved in Harry's upbringing, who knew the family secret, decided it was best they didn't tell Harry. At least, not until they found her.

A/N: So what do you guys think? Anyone figure out who Kristy and Annika are yet? Let me know if you want me to continue. Although, if I get negative comments, I'll still finish it.


	2. An Early Birthday Present

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

A/N: This story is not compliant wiht Halfblood Prince or Deathly Hallows.

Twelve years later...

It was an extremely hot day in mid July and Harry was sitting on the bench, in the garden, at the Burrow, holding hands with Ginny. They had just finished spending hours degnoming (sp) the garden and were now laughing at Ron and Hermione's fight turn snog fest. Suddenly, Harry felt Ginny lips on his.

"What was that for?" he asked when Ginny broke the kiss.

"I'm sick of watching." Ginny replied.

"I prefer doing as well." Harry responded pulling her in for another kiss.

They had barely gotten started when the sound of Mrs. Weasley clearing her throat startled all four out of their intimate moments. Harry and Ron immediately removed their hands from the respective girlfriend's waist.

"Don't you four think about anything else?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

They was a collective mutter of sorry.

"Anyway," Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes. "Remus just flooed. He would like the four of you to join him and Dumbledore for tea at six o'clock tonight. He says there's something you guys need to discuss."

"What?" Ron asked.

"If he told me Ronald then they'd be no reason for tea with them, would there?" Mrs. Weasley responded. "Now, go get cleaned up."

They four stood up and headed for the house. When they climbed the stairs and reached the girls' landing, the four stopped for more snogging.

"Come on!" Mrs. Weasley, who had followed to make sure they wouldn't do what they were doing, yelled. "You're gonna see each other in less than two hours.

"Sorry, mum." Ginny and Ron muttered as Mrs. Weasley shooed the girls into their room. Ron and Harry went up the stairs as quickly as possible.

The four took turns showering and changed their clothes. By five to six they were waiting by the fireplace.

They flooed to Remus's living room and found him sitting next to Dumbledore.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione! It's good to see you." he exclaimed embracing each of them. "Have a seat."

They sat on the couch while Remus returned to his seat.

"Are we expecting someone else?" Harry asked noticing that there were seven teacups but only six people.

"It seems our guest of homor is a bit nervous." Dumbledore stated. "Remus, why don't you go speak with her."

Remus rose and went up the stairs.

"Who's the guest of honor?" Ginny asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. I'll say this though, Harry, think of her as an early birthday present."

Harry was slightly alarmed by that but before he could ask what was meant, Remus returned.

Behind him was a beautiful girl with waist length jet black hair and gorgeous baby blue eyes. She was wearing blue jeans with a pink t-shirt. She let her hair fall down her back. She hadn't let much of her body show but Harry noticed the bruises and scars on the parts she couldn't hide. There was something about her though, that was familiar to Harry.

"Come on." Remus said holding his hand out to her. She took it and let him lead her to another chair. "This is Annika Miller." Remus said. "Annika, this is Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter." Remus pointed to each one respectively and Annika bowed her head to each in turn, looking utterly terrified.

When Remus said Harry's name though, her look went from horror to shock and Harry thought he saw tears forming. He didn't understand, this wasn't the reaction most people gave when they heard his name.

"What's going on?" Harry asked staring at Remus.

"It's quite a long story, Harry and parts of it will be hard to swallow. But I promise it has a good ending." Remus smiled.

"Okay." Harry said unsure he wanted to know.

"I'll pour the tea." Dumbledore said. "Remember what I told you, Annika."

Harry looked at Annika who just nodded.

"I suppose we have to start with Kristy." Remus began. "She was my best friend. She was also an active witch."

"You knew an active witch." Hermione said excitedly. "I've only read about them and I've always wanted to meet one."

"Well, you can cross it of your list because Annika is one but we'll dote over that later. I need to continue." Remus replied. "I had known Kristy since we were five. She was the first to find out my secret and took it to the grave. She was kind and caring and did alot for me. Anyway, when I went to Hogwarts and met your parents, Sirius and Peter, I talked about Kristy all the time and they bugged me forfour years to meet her. So one Hogsmeade weekend, I invited her to join us. Since she was a witch, she would have no trouble finding it. Once I introduce my friends to Kristy, James became quite taken with her and she with him. After that day, they get owling each other. I honestly thought he had gotten over Lily. I was wrong because they married a few months after we graduated. James remained friends with Kristy though. You follow so far?"

Everyone in the room nodded. Annika still looked as though she was gonna burst into tears.

"Well, a month after you were born Harry, your parents had Sirius, Peter, and I over for dinner. The night started out good until the fight." Remus continued.

"What fight?" Harry asked.

"Lily felt like James was taking her for granted. I can't remember exactly how the subject came up. By the end of it though, it looked like the end of their marriage. James walked out. I found out the next day, he spent the night at Kristy's. It started out as James venting but turned into more." Remus stated.

"No, you're lying!" Harry yelled. "My father would never do something like that!"

"He did, Harry. He woke up the next morning and realized it was a mistake. He knew then that he didn't want to wake up in anybody else's arms but Lily's. He left Kristy a notesaying how sorry he was and went back to his family. Lily forgave him for your sake and made him make an Unbreakable Vow to insure he never slept with anyone other than her ever again."

Harry still couldn't believe it but what reason would Remus have to lie to him.

"A month later, Peter, Sirius, and I were hanging out at my flat when Kristy came over. She told us, she was pregnant."

Harry had to catch his breath. He suddenly realized why Annika looked so familiar.

"Is she..." Harry had a hard time forming coherrent sntences. "But where..."

"Harry, Annika is your half sister." Remus finished.

"But what happened?" Harry asked. "How come no one told me?"

"Only four people knew. Myself, Dumbledore. Sirius, and Peter. She made us swear not to tell James. She didn't want to screw up the marriage anymore. So we respected her wishes."

"He didn't even know?" Harry asked.

"Nope but it was my idea not to tell you. I wasn't sure if she was still alive and if she was, who's side she was on. I didn't want to get your hopes up."

"What do you mean you weren't sure?" Harry asked.

"Kristy had her and named me godfather. Things were going good until Annika was five. Then another prophecy was made about Voldemort's return and how you wouldn't be able to stop him without your other half. We assumed it meant Annika. We weren't to worried about it because of the four people who knew, only two could tell. But just as a precaution, we moved them to America. Three days after the move, Kristy was gonna go for an interview and I was gonna watch Annika. When I got to the apartment, Kristy was dead and Annika was gone. I didn't know who had her, where they took her, or how they found out. I searched for tweleve years and came up with nothing."

"So where did you find her? What happened in twelve years?" Harry questioned.

Remus looked at Annika.

"You don't have to talk about it." he told her.

"I know but he deserves to know." Annika replied, her voice was high pitched and shaking, like she was afraid to talk. "I'll start with the day they took me."

FLASHBACKANNIKA'S P.O.V.

_Five year old, Annika was playing on her bed, waiting for her Uncle Remus to come. She heard a big crash from the living room and her mom came running in._

_"Anni, baby. I need you to get under the bed and stay there until Uncle Remus comes. Be quiet and don't let anyone but Uncle Remus know your, there!" Kristy told her._

_She did what she told and heard her mom leave, shut and lock the door. She heard spells being thrown and her moms screams. She also heard a few men scream. After a few minutes, she heard another spell and her door creak open._

_"Come out, Come out. Wherever you are." she heard a cold voice say._

_"No! Leave her alone! She's just a child!" her mom yelled. _

_Annika heard another spell and saw her mom fall to the floor. Annika, uable to contain herself, let out a scream and was immediately pulled out from under the bed. She kicked and struggled against the man holding her._

_"Hold still, you little brat!" the man yelled._

_Annika was so scared, she did what he said._

_"Do what you want with the mother, then kill her." the man said to his friends._

END FLASHACKHARRY'S P.O.V.

"The next thing I remember was waking up in a cage. A couple hours later I met Lucius Malfoy." Annika paused for a moment as though expecting someone to punish her for using his first name. "I became a slave in the Malfoy Manor. The only one who really cared about my well being was Narcissa. She healed me when I needed it, fed me when Lucius and Draco wouldn't, and she even taught me the basic things, like reading and writing. I honestly don't think I'd be alive right now if it wasn't for her."

"But how did they know who you were?" Harry asked confused.

"Peter told them before she was born." Remus answered. "I didn't realize it until we found out, he was the traitor back in your third year. Then I knew Kristy had made a mistake to tell us while he was there."

"I don't mean to cut you off, Uncle Remus, but if I don't finish my end now, I won't be able to." Annika stated.

Remus just nodded.

"Anyway, after the Dark Lord returned, Lucius told him of the prophecy and about how he insured I would never be able to use my powers or even meet you, Harry. The Dark Lord was pleased and rewarded Lucius. He also decided to put me to good use. I became they entertainment for the inductions of new recruits." Annika continued, near tears.

"That's sick!" Ginny commented.

"When have you ever known Voldemort to not be." Harry said, hoping his use of Voldemort's name would show Annika that it was okay to say it.

"Well, a two weeks ago, I was used for an induction. I can't remember his name because there were so many but I was beat up pretty bad. Narcissa came to me afterwards to heal me but got caught. I don't know what happened to her." Annika once again had tears in her eyes.

"We do." Dumbledore stated. "She came to us badly beaten and dying. I don't know how she managed to make it to Hogwarts. Anyway, I had Poppy take as best care as she could of her. Narcissa spent a week coming in and out of conciousness. The points when she was awake, she told us all about Annika and how it was her husband that kidnapped her twelve years ago. She told us how she did the best she could to keep Annika alive and how she had been caught. And she helped us work out a plan to get into Malfoy Manor and rescue Annika." Dumbledore stated.

"How is she doing?" Annika asked.

"Unfortunately, she was given a slow acting poison that an antidote has yet to made for, she died two days before we came and got you." Dumbledore answered.

"No." Annika breathed.

"I'm sorry." Dumbledore said.

"We got her out they day before yesterday." Remus said and Harry knew he was trying to cover the painful silence. "We wanted to give her some time to rest before we introduced you."

Harry just nodded. He couldn't figure out what he was feeling. Shock, anger, hatred, happiness, and guilt. He didn't know which to express.

"I know this is a lot to swallow." Remus continued. "And if you want to be angry about this being kept from you, get angry with me. I wanted to save you pain."

"I understand." Harry replied and in way he did. Then he looked to Annika. "I want you to know, if I would've known about you, I would've done everything I could to find you."

"I know that now." Annika replied. "But when I was growing up in that hell, I honestly thought you didn't care."

"Why would you think that?" Harry asked feeling slightly hurt.

"They would always tell me that you were happy without me and didn't want anything to do with me." she know had tears flowing freely down her face. "So when you didn't come, I assumed they were telling me the truth."

"No, I didn't even know you existed." Harry told her.

She nodded and Harry had the strange urge to embrace her. It only took a small nudge from Ginny for him to act on the urge.

He wrapped his arms around her and felt his own tears fall from his eyes. As the two sat there crying and holding each other, Harry found himself thinking,

_I have a sister. this was by far the best birthday present he had ever recieved. And his birthday was still two weeks away._

A/N:This is where you guys won't like me. I've actually been trying for awhile to figure out how to give Harry a sister and have it make a little sense. Which is why I did it this way.


	3. Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

A/N: This story will mostly be in Harry's P.O.V. Sometimes I will find it more beneficial for Annika's, though. So if it doesn't say assume Harry's P.O.V.

NARRATOR

They stayed at Remus's talking and laughing until well after eleven. Finally, Mrs. Weasley flooed and said that she wanted them home and in bed. When they got back, she asked what Remus had to say. Harry told her to wait until morning because it was a very long story.

When Harry finished the story, the next morning, Mrs. Weasley was overjoyed and insisted she be invited to dinner. Harry, just learning to be the big brother, said he wanted to give her time to get used to the way things were, now that she was free, before he introduced her to too many people.

Harry had spent as much time as he could with Annika over the next two weeks. Sometimes he would go by himself and other times he'd take Ron, Ginny, and Hermione with him. Either way, the others understood his need to spend time ,alone, with her.

ANNIKA'S P.O.V.

"So, tomorrow's my birhtday," Harry began. "And Ron and Ginny's mom likes to make a big deal out of it. She makes a big dinner and invites her whole family, my family, really. And I was hoping you could join us?"

Annika was about to open her mouth to say yes but Remus cut her off.

"I don't think she's ready for that many people, Harry. Especially, not that many men."

"Uncle Remus, I want to go. I know it's going to big a big step but I can't let the fear they gave me control me. That would only mean they've won. Besides, from what I've heard about the Weasleys, Harry trust them with his life, so I wanna trust them, too. What time is dinner?" Annika stated.

What she said was, in fact, true. She did want to trust them the way Harry did and she wanted to get rid of her fear of men but there was something nagging at her. Even since, she heard the name Weasley she got a feeling in the pit of her stomach, like she should be disgusted, but she didn't understand why. To her knowledge, she had never met a Weasley. Unless...but no...from the way Harry talked about them, they weren't capable of that.

"Mrs. Weasley, is having the family arrive at four and dinner is whenever it's ready. Would you prefer to get there before or after everyone else?" Harry questioned.

Annika had to admire him. He didn't know he was a big brother until about two weeks ago and he was doing a fantastic job. He always made sure she felt comfortable and safe.

"After would be good. That way we can get the introductions at once." Annika answered.

Harry nodded.

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Remus stated. "Maybe the two of you should just have lunch."

Annika just laughed.

"What?" Remus questioned.

"You're doing it again?" Annika stated.

"Doing what?" Remus asked.

"Overcompensating for the twelve years." Annika answered. "I'm not the five year old you remember, Uncle Remus. What happened to me has made me a stronger person. I can handle this, promise."

"Fine." Remus said. "But I'm coming with you."

"Remus, you say that like you're not invited." Harry said.

"Well, I didn't here you ask me." Remus replied.

"Because you were to busy being Annika's overprotective guardian. You didn't give me the chance."

Annika laughed again. She hadn't had a reason to in twelve years but now, she found that she enjoyed it so much, she did it at every opportunity.

"I should be getting back." Harry said. "Mrs. Weasley doesn't like me being away too late."

He rose from the couch and Annika and Remus followed him to the fireplace.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Annika replied.

Harry hugged both Annika and Remus and disappeared in a blaze of green flame.

"Are you sure about it?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Uncle Remus." she replied and yawned.

"You should get to bed. By the way, how are the potions working for you?" Remus asked.

"Wonderful. I haven't had a dream since after the first night here." Annika replied as she made her way to the stairs.

"I'll make sure Dumbledore keeps you in good stock at Hogwarts. Speaking of which, are you gonna tell Harry or just surprise him at King's Cross on the September first?"

"I think I'll tell him tomorrow. It'll be another nice birthday present." she replied and continued up the stairs.

She went to her room and shut the door. When she was chianging, she caught a glimpse of her battered and bruised body. Maybe tomorrow wasn't such a good idea. How could she meet Harry's "family" looking like this. She was ashamed of how ugly she was. She didn't want to spend the evening wearing a hoodie in the sweltering heat but didn't want them to see her body.

"I guess I just gotta grin and bare it. For Harry." she said to no one.

She drank her potion and crawled into bed, she was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Annika was awoke around noon the next day by a knocking on her door.

"Come in." she called a little groggy.

"Hey, sweetie." Remus said poking his head in. "You have some company."

"Who?" she asked.

"Get dressed, come down and find out." Remus answered and left.

Annika couldn't possibly figure out who was there. She didn't think it was Harry. She figured, he'd want to spend some of the day alone with his girlfriend. Curiousity got her out of bed. She put on a pair of black sweat pants, a purple t-shirt and black hoodie and headed downstairs.

When she reached the living room, it looked like someone's closet threw up. There was clothes and shoes and other girly things everywhere. On the couch, in the middle of the mess, sat Remus, Ginny, and Hermione.

"What are you guys doing here?" Annika asked confused. They never came without Harry.

"Well, Harry told us that you were gonna come to dinner tonight." Ginny replied. "And we figured you'd wanna look nice."

"We also, figured that you didn't have very many nice things to wear so we brought some." Hermione added.

"Thank you but I can't use your stuff." Annika said. She didn't feel right about but she was also self concious about her scars.

"This is what girls do. They borrow their friends clothes." Ginny stated.

Friends. Annika had never had a real friend before. How could she say no after something like that?

"Alright." she said and found herself smiling.

"Good. Come here." Hermione stated. "We'll start with your hair."

Annika sat down in front of Hermione. She flinched slightly as Hermione bunched the hair to begin brushing.

"Did I hurt you?" Hermione inquired.

"No." Annika replied. "Just remembering some not so pleasant moments when someone grabbed it."

Silence followed.

"So is there anything you want done to it?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of gentle brushing.

"Not really. Just not a ponytail." Annika answered.

Lucius left her hair long because he liked to use it as a "leash". He would always make sure it had the best care taken of it. It would be placed in a ponytail because he felt that it inflicted the most pain when yanked at.

"Okay." Hermione replied.

While Hermione did her hair, Annika noticed Ginny going through the clothes, pulling out different tops, and bottoms. Annika prayed whatever Ginny chose wouldn't reveal too much skin.

Three and a half hours of girl talk and disagreements later, Annika had the perfect look. Ginny had chosen a jean skirt that came to about midthigh, a pink spaghetti string tank top, and a pair of pink flip flops. Hermione had french braided Annika's hair and done her make up. She had on a basic base, pink eyeshadow, a little masscare, and some black eyeliner to bring out her eyes.

Annika looked herself over in the mirror. It was all perfect. Her clothes, her hair, and her make up but she still felt so ugly. Most of her bruises and scars were showing. How could she feel pretty with those ugly reminders of her past?

"Guys," she said. "I appreciate this, I really do. But I just don't feel comfortable meeting people with my scars showing as much as they are."

"I took care of that, too." Ginny stated and pulled out a jar of what looked like lotion.

"What is it?" Annika asked.

"My brothers, Fred and George, are inventors. Mostly, jokes and things that make people laugh but sometimes they come up with genius things like this. This is a special cream that will cover up anything you want it to. They orginally invented it for teenaged girls who had to hide hickeys from their parents but it will work for this as well."

"It's not dangerous, is it?" Annika asked, unsure about using it.

"Nope. They are test their products on themselves. It's perfectly safe." Ginny replied.

"Okay." Annika responded.

She walked back to the girls, who each took a handful of the cream and rubbed on the bruises and scars.

Annika went back to the mirror ten minutes later and looked at herself. For the first time in twelve years, she felt pretty. Her skin was perfectly normal nothing blemishing it. Tears formed as she turned around to look at the girls,

""Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Hermione replied. "Now, don't cry. You'll run your make up."

Annika laighed away the tears and embraced her friends.


	4. Can't Let The Fear Take Control

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

A/N: This chapter and chapter three were supposed to be one chapter but after I wrote them down, I decided each one should stand alone. I thought how Hermione and Ginny brought Annika into their friendship was just as important as what happens in this chapter. So this won't pick up after the hugging scene, it starts when Annika, Remus, and the girls arrive at the Burrow.

Warning: There is a slightly graphic flashback coming up. If you are offended please skip it. Percy lovers need not apply.

ANNIKA'S P.O.V.

Annika stepped out of the fireplace and took in her surroundings. Scattered around the small living room were eight red heads, seven of which were men, a beautiful blonde woman, and a black woman, along with Harry, of course. Annika took a deep breath and greeted Harry.

"Hi." she said and did the best to force a geniune smile.

"Hi," Harry responded with a smile. "You look beautiful."

They hugged.

"Thank you." Annika said when they broke. "My new friends did it."

"Thank you." Harry said to Ginny and Hermione.

"We didn't do it for you." Ginny said with a laugh.

The red headed woman cleared her throat.

"Right." Harry said grabbing Annika's arm. "Introductions."

He gently pulled her over to the red headed woman.

"This is Mrs. Weasley." he told her.

"It's nice to meet you." Mrs. Weasley said and stretched out her hand.

Annika shook it and said,

"It's great to meet you, too."

"This is Mr. Weasley."

Annika went through the same motions. That was one good thing being with the Malfoys had given her, a knack for being respectful, especially towards males.

"This is their son Charlie."

Once again Annika shook his hand and repeated her line.

"This is Bill."

Annika shook this man's hand as well. This wasn't so bad, they all seemed really nice.

"And this lovely lady is Bill's fiance, Fluer Delacour."

"Eet Ees a pleasure." Fluer said and reached out her hand.

Annika shook it and said,

"It's a pleasure."

Everything was going good so far. They all seemed great and really welcoming. That was, until she saw the face of the next man. She suddenly remembered why the name Weasley disgusted her.

FLASHBACK (TWO WEEKS EARLIER)

_Annika_ _found herself on her hands and knees, in front of the Dark Lord, once again. She listened carefully to what was going on. She learned, the hard way, not to look up from the floor until she was given permission or forced to._

_"Gentlemen, tonight I gain another follower." The Dark Lord was saying. "It is quite a surprise that this young man wished to join us but you need not worry, he has proven his loyalty and been marked. As you know, young Annika here, will make him feel welcome. Percy Weasley, come forward and give us a nice show."_

_She heard footsteps then felt a sharp kick in her stomach._

_"Get up." An unfamiliar voice said. _

_She rose as quickly as possible, still trying to get her breath back. She found herself staring at a tall, lanky, pompous looking red haired man. He slapped her and yelled,_

_"No one told you to look at me!"_

_"I'm sorry, sir." she muttered and averted her gaze to the floor._

_"Incarceous!" he yelled._

_Suddenly her hands were tied behind her back. She knew not to struggle, they would only get tighter. _

_"Now back on your knees!" he said._

_Before she had a chance to even do anything, he shoved her back to the floor. She closed her eyes and tried hard to force back the oncoming tears. _

_"Leave me alone." she said as calmly as possible._

_"Looks like someone needs a lesson in respect. Crucio!" _

_The pain shot through every nerve in Annika's body. She never quite got used to it. No matter how many times a day her master used it on her. She could hear herself screming, begging for it to end, meanwhile praying someone could save her. Finally, it was over._

_"Get back on your knees!" Percy said._

_Annika got back to her knees as quickly as possible, cringing through the pain that was still shooting through her body. She refused to allow her tears to fall._

_"Now, since you're down there, undo my pants and pull them down." Percy told her._

_She knew what he would do if she didn't and it felt less degrading if she did it before the curse. She was used to having to do things like this without her hands. She had actually become very good at undoing buttons with her teeth. It wasn't anything she was proud of but if it kept her masters happy she did it. She knew what was coming anyway, so she pulled her boxers down with his pants._

_"Now, suck my cock." he ordered. "And don't even think about biting 'cuz you'll be in a world of pain if you do."_

Annika closed her eyes, took a breath, and did what she was told. This was always the worst part. All the men laughed and made vile comments, it was all she could do to finish the job without vomitting. Finally, he was satisfied and told her to stand up. She did.

_The next thing she knew, she was against a wall, her hands still tied behind her back. He had pinned himself against her so she couldn't move. She was fighting to keep her breathing under control as he began to pull down her rather short skirt._

Find a happy place. Find a happy place. She kept telling herself. It never worked, the thoughts of what was happening to her kept getting in the way. Without warning he rammed himself into her. It hurt so bad. That was probably due to the spell her master placed on her on those years ago, she would remain a virgin forever. No matter what the shoved inside her. 

_Percy began thrusting back and forth, with great effort. He was saying things to her but the pain was so intense she didn't hear any of them. Finally, after what seemed like hours, she felt him spill into her and pull out. Then he smirked and got really close to her ear._

_"Harry's been spending most of the summer at my house. He doesn't seem in the slightest bit worried about you. He's also laughing and joking with his friends and snogging my sisters." he whispered._

_After hearing this, she couldn't help but let the tears fall. Percy simply smirked once again, licked a tear of her face and stepped away. Annika slid to the floor crying._

END FLASHBACK

"Hey, you alright there?" Harry brought her back to the present.

"I'm fine, Harry." she said well away of the tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Harry pressed.

"Yes. Now, who is this?"

She decided it was best to just act normal about it for now. Just in case.

"This is Percy."

He smirked as he reached out to shake her hand and she flinched when she shook it.

"And these two are the twins, Fred and George." Harry said and Annika could sense the worry still in his voice.

Both boys stuck their hands out at the same moment so Annika crossed her arms in front of her and shook hands with them both.

"And this young lady," Harry indicated the black woman next to one of the twins. "Is Fred's girlfriend, Angelina."

Annika shook her hand as well.

"And you know Ron."

Annika smiled at him. They all sat down and began chatting about different things. Annika spent most of the time avoiding Percy's eyes and listening to everyone else. Occassionally, a questioned would be geared towards her but she'd answer it and go right back to listening.

"Dinner's ready." Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen around five.

They sat at the table and Annika enjoyed the meal she had had in twelve years. She loved Remus very much but he just couldn't cook. Mrs. Weasley was amazing though. Pork roast was definately Annika's favorite meal now.

"Excuse me," she said fifteen minutes later. "May I use your bathroom?"

"Of course, dear." Mrs. Weasley answered. "George, will you please show her where it is?"

"Of course, mom." Georger said and rose. Percy to Annika's horror rose as well.

"Finish your meal, George." he said. "I'm finished so I'll take her."

Annika wanted to decline but knew it would be rude.

"Okay." George shrugged and sat back down.

Annika, trembling, followed Percy up the stairs. They walked in silence. Annika prayed he would just show her where it was a leave. Her prays went unanswered when he opened the door for her and followed her in.

The second the door slammed he had her pinned to the wall. He was as close as he was that night. She wanted to cry but knew it would only mean he was winning.

"So, you remember me." he said. It wasn't a question. "Well, know this, if you so much as hint around to someone about what I did, I'll kill you! Do you understand me?"

She knew by what he did to her before, and the tone of her voice that he would if he had to. She didn't trust herself to speak so she nodded.

"Good." he said, released her and walked out.

She slid to the floor and began crying. After a minute, she got up did her business, washed off the masscare that had run and went back downstairs.

She remained silent during the rest of the meal and dessert. Talking only when someone spoke to her and taking in nothing of any of their conversations.

"Hey Annika," Remus said after awhile. "Don't you have something to tell Harry?"

"Not right now." Annika replied, not wanting to give Percy the advantage of knowing her whereabouts in the coming months.

"Can I speak to you for a moment?" he said and got up.

Annika followed him to the living room.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine, this is just a little more than I thought it would be." Annika replied which was sort of true.

"If you wanna go home, all you have to do is ask." Remus stated.

"I don't wanna go home. I want to spend my brother's birthday with him and his family." Annika said.

"But Annika, you've been through a lot. Maybe, this many people is just too soon."

"No, it's not!" she yelled.

"Remus, can I have a minute with my sister?" Harry voice came from the doorway.

Remus just nodded and left. Harry looked slightly hurt as he walked into the room to stand in front of her.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just slgihtly overwhelmed is all." she answered but had a feeling Harry saw through it.

"Liar." Harry stated.

Annika sat on the couch and put her head in her hands unsure of what to do. She decided to buy more time by asking,

"How did you know?"

Harry sat beside her.

"Because I'm the king of telling everyone everything's alright when it's not." he answered. "So what's wrong?"

Annika shook her head.

"I can't say." she said.

"Why not?"

"Because I could get in a lot of trouble."

"Trouble with who, the Malfoys."

"Them, too"

"You can tell me. I won't let anyone hurt you, anymore."

Annika knew at that point she wasn't gonna win this fight.

"Remember when I told you I couldn't remember the Death Eater who was inducted two weeks ago."

Harry nodded.

"Well, I remembered him about an hour ago."

"Who was it?"

"I don't think you'll believe me."

"Try me."

"It was Percy."

Harry nodded again.

"I'll take care of it." he said. "Now, what did you want to tell me."

"Well, Dumbledore and Remus decided the best place for me to be, right now, is near you, so I'll be living at Hogwarts while you're at school. I won't be taking classes but Dumbledore will be having a friend of his come to help me learn to use my active powers." Annika answered no longer worried about Percy. Her big brother would protect her.

"That's great." Harry stated. "But why couldn't you tell me in front of them?"

"I didn't want Percy to tell anyone where I was going to be."

Harry just nodded. They sat in silence for a moment then went to rejoin the party.

Once dinner was finished, Percy went upstairs and Fred suggested they play some quidditch. Annika wanted to go with them, having never seen quidditch played before. They had to wait awhile for Harry to get his broomstick. When he came back downstairs; however he didn't have it.

"I thought you were gonna play." George said.

"I think it's gonna get more interesting than quidditch in here shortly." Harry stated.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"You'll see." Harry said.

The group, which consisted of Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Angelina, Charlie, Bill, and Fluer, joined the adults in the living room. Percy was in his room doing something for the minister. A half hour later, there was a knock on the door.

"Good Kingsley, you're here." Mr. Weasley said somberly as he answered it.

"I'm sorry I had to get your call Arthur. Are you sure?" Kingsley asked.

"I've been suspecting he was headed in the direction for awhile now and Harry confirmed it tonight." Mr. Weasley stated.

"Who are you talking about?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "What's going on, Arthur?"

"I'll explain later, Molly. It'll be easier that way." Mr. Weasley answered and disappeared up the stairs.

A minute later, he reappeared with his hand around Percy's wrist.

"Father, what's this about?" Percy said. "I have a lot..."

Annika saw he froze the minute he noticed Kingsley. Mr. Weasley; however pulled him to the man called Kingsley.

"Percy Weasley, you are under arrest." Kingsley said taking a hold of Percy.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley said rushing forward. Mr. Weasley held out his arm to stop her.

"For what?" Percy asked.

"For suspiscion of being a Death Eater and the rape of Annika Miller." Kingsley answered and disapparated still holding Percy. (A/N: I'm not sure how Auror arrests work so go with me on this.)

Annika wanted to melt into the couch she was sitting. She waited for the yelling and the Weasleys, all nine of them to tell her to leave. These things; however did not come. Instead Mr. Weasley calmed everyone and explained.

Harry had told him what Annika said. He believed Harry because he had been suspecting Percy of being one for months. He called Kingsley and asked him to come while Percy was still home.

After it was explained, Annika was still waiting for some one to yell at her. Still no one did. Everyone just sat there in a stunned silence.

"Why don't we go home so they can have their to figure out what happened." Remus said after awhile.

"Good idea." Annika said and stood up to say goodbye.

She was only expecting a hug from Harry but was surprised when all the Weasleys were lining up to sat goodbye. Most of them just hugged and whispered goodbye but when it came George's turn, he said so only she could hear him,

"Thanks for helping us get rid of that pompous asshole. We've been trying for years."

Annika couldn't help but smile a little after that.

Once her and Remus flooed back to Remus's house she flopped on the couch. She was exhausted, the emotional drain of the day was terrible. She heard Remus start to say something but he never got to finish, she was asleep within seconds of sitting on the couch.

A/N: I know this seems a little random but I promise it is setting up for later.


	5. Requests

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

Two weeks after Percy's arrest...

HARRY'S P.O.V.

"What is it that you wished to speak to me about, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

He and Harry were sitting in the living room of the Burrow.

Harry sat there, unsure of what to say. He knew he had to say something, though. Not only was it very important for him to speak to Dumbledore about this but it was also hell for him to get the time alone with Dumbledore.

"Well, Mrs. Weasley is going to take us to get our school supplies tomorrow and I was hoping to surprise Annika by telling her I'm going to buy her a wand." Harry said, still unsure of himself.

"That's a nice gesture." Dumbledore stated.

"But..." Harry added. He had a feeling Dumbledore already knew where he was going with this.

"But she is really far behind and I don't think she'll be able to catch up. Not to mention, the Malfoys have brought her down so much, they've probably squashed most of her confidence that she can do magic, out of her." Dumbledore finished.

"But she tells me you're having someone teach her how to control her active powers, so why can't my friends and I at least try with this?" Harry argued.

"Because her active powers are just a matter of learning to control and trigger them then using them. With wand magic there are too many components for someone who has been treating like that." Dumbledore explained.

"But if Voldemort's mother could do magic when her father wasn't there to influence her, why can't Annika do it without the influence of Lucius Malfoy?" Harry countered.

"Harry, it's different. The Malfoys invaded her mind, body, and soul. Do you know how much that crushes a person?" Dumbledore stated.

"I have to at least try. I mean, Draco Malfoy being at Hogwarts is still a threat to her and I can't be there twenty-four seven to protect her from him. Please let Ron, Hermione, and I try. Just the basic defensive spells. Please?" Harry was indeed prepared to beg for this. "Please, sir. I just want to know that she will be safe, if I can't be there."

Dumbeldore sighed.

"It's against my better judgement but I will allow it. Only because I know if I say no, you'll find away to do it anyway."

Harry smiled and stood. He couldn't wait to tell Annika.

"Thank you, sir!" he all but yelled and headed to the garden.

She was sitting on the bench with the twins and Angelina, they were all talking and laughing. She was spending a lot of time with the twins lately, especially George. Harry didn't like it much. He wasn't sure why. It wasn't like he didn't trust the twins or anything. He supposed it was just his protective big brother instincts.

"Hey, Anni," he said.

He started calling her that about a week ago. He didn't get that one either. He started to say her name one day but Ginny cut him off and after that the Anni name just stuck.

"Hey Harry, Fred, George and Angelina were just telling me about when you guys won the Quidditch cup in your third year." Annika said.

"Well, I have some news that will make that story boring." Harry said with a laugh.

"What?" Annika asked.

"I've just spoken with Dumbledore and tomorrow I'm gonna buy you a wand so when we're at Hogwarts, I can teach you to defend yourself." Harry stated.

"You mean I'm gonna learn your kind of magic!" Annika said.

Harry nodded. Being friends with Hermione prepared him for what happened next. Annika ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried.

Harry just laughed.

"I gotta go tell Uncle Remus!" she said and bounced away.

Harry was amazed. It was just like watching a kid at Christmas. She stopped before she entered the house.

"Bye guys! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" she yelled accross the garden waving.

Angelina, Harry, Fred, and George waved from their spots in the garden and she went inside.

"She's pretty cool." Fred said.

"More than pretty cool." George replied.

"Hey Angelina, how a romantic lunch in the park." Fred said not so spontaneously.

"Sounds nice." she replied and the exited the garden.

Harry had a feeling something was up, so he sat down next to George.

"They aren't gonna have lunch in the park, are they?" Harry asked him.

"No, I doubt Fred even knows where a park is around here." George answered.

Harry knew by the tone of his voice that this was serious. The twins rarely had the serious voice or face.

"So what's going on?" he asked.

"I needed to talk to you alone and asked them to leave." George answered.

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked, he felt a little awkward. These weren't the kind of conversations one expected to have with Fred or George.

"Everything's fine. I just need to ask you something." George replied.

"Okay." Harry was slightly confused. What on earth did George have to say, when he didn't want Fred to hear it. "Shoot."

"I think Annika is amazing." George said. "She's beautiful, funny, smart, and with your help she gonna be pretty damn powerful."

"Yes, I know all of this." Harry replied getting a little impatient.

"I like her a lot." George continued.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Harry's head. He knew what George was trying to say. The question was, would he really be okay with that?

"I guess what I'm saying," George's voice cut through his thoughts. "I want to know if it's alright with you if I ask her to dinner tomorrow night?"

Harry just stared for a minute. He would've loved to say yes right away. He really couldn't think of anyone better for Annika. They had so much in common and he was doing his best to introduce her to things that she missed out on. There were bad things, though. Like, Annika going to Hogwarts and George staying here or Annika feeling pressured into things simply because of her past. There was so much to think about.

"I know what you're thinking." George cut in again. "I promise, I won't do anything that she doesn't want me to. I will do everything in my power to protect her. And as far as her going to Hogwarts, that may not be a problem."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Can't say yet. We're still waiting for the official word. When it comes, we'll let you know." George stated.

"Alright but please George be careful with her." Harry stated.

"I will. Thank you." George said and got up from the bench.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To get cleaned up and then to Remus's, of course. I have to give her sufficient notice." George said.

"More like you can't wait to ask her, right?" Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Yup." George replied and went into the house.

ANNIKA'S P.O.V.

The minute Annika got home, she ran through the house looking for Remus. Five minutes later, she found him, in his study.

"Back already?" Remus asked. "Unsually I don't get you until dinner time and even then you seem to prefer Mrs. Weasley's food more than mine."

"Can you blame me?" Annika said smiling.

"I guess not." Remus laughed. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of early company?"

"Harry's gonna buy me a wand tomorrow!" she was so excited, she was surprised dhe kept from screaming. "And when we go to Hogwarts, he's gonna teach me how to defend myself."

"That's great." Remus smiled but Annika noticed it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"What?" she asked coming down from her high a little. "Is that not a good idea?"

"I think it's a fantastic idea, sweetie." he replied.

"Then how come you don't seem very happy?" she inquired.

"The full moon's coming up and I'm just tired is all." he replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I think it's great that you'll be learning your gift and bonding with your brother at the same time."

"Okay." Annika replied.

She was realizing how much time she spent at the Burrow. She didn't even realize it was getting close to the full moon. She knew he became very stressed and tired around that time. She wanted to make it up to him and knew just how to do it.

"Mrs. Weasley gave me the recipe for her meatloaf. How about I make that with some roast potatoes for dinner?" she said.

"But don't you wanna go spend some more time with your brother and friends?" Remus asked.

"I'll be with them all day tomorrow." Annika replied. "Besides, I have to talk to you about a boy."

"A boy." Remus said. "Wonderful, most fathers have years to worry about this. Me, I get a month."

Annika laughed.

"I'll let you know when it's ready." she said and exited the study.

She went to her room and dug out the recipe and headed to the kitchen, hoping they had everything she needed. Thankfully, they did.

An hour and a half later, dinner was on the table and she was sitting accross from Remus.

"So let's hear about the boy." Remus said.

"Well, I haven't known him long but he's cute, funny, smart, and he's the only one who can make me laugh no matter what." Annika began.

"Can I ask who this boy is?" Remus cut in.

"You know him." she answered.

"I know every boy you know right now. Which one is it?"

"Considering theirs only three of them who are single. And one of three is in jail and another of them is way too old for me, which one do you think it is?"

"He's a nice boy."

"I know that. I want to ask him to dinner or something but with everything that's happened in my life, especially where males are concerned, I'm not sure it's such a good idea."

"Well, sweetie, only you can decide when you're ready. But let me tell you something, if you shut yourself off from men because of what happened to you, then you're never going to get over it. George is a great kid and I can garuntee he'd never intentionally hurt you. Like I said, you have to decide for yourself. I'll be supportive no matter what." Remus said. "If you want to ask him out them do it. If you're not comfortable yet, then there's nothing wrong with just being friends."

Annika nodded. They bell for the floo rang. To keep people from flooing in unexpectedly, Remus put a spell on the fireplace that would alert him if someone was flooing. They went to the living room as George stepped out of the fireplace.

"Speak of the devil." Remus whispered so only Annika could hear him. "Hey George, it's nice to see you."

"Hello, Remus." George said. "I wonder if I might speak to Annika alone."

"I have to clean up from dinner, anyway." Remus said and went back to the kitchen.

Annika took in George's appearance. He was wearing a pair of khakis and a collared shirt with stripes and he smelled of cologne. She had an idea of what he was going to do and smiled.

"I was wondering if maybe you would want to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" he said rather quickly but she caught every word.

She stood there for a moment thinking of all the things that could possibly go wrong if they did this. Then of how cute he looked standing there in front of her. She decided to follow Remus's advice. She knew he was right. If she let her fear of men stop her from doing this, she would never get passed it. Besides, she knew and trusted George and knew her brother trusted him too.

"I would love to." she said blushing slightly.

"Good." George replied. "I'll pick you up at seven so you have time to change after we get back from Diagon Alley."

"Okay." she said blushing deeper.

"Well, I gotta get home but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay."

She watched him disappear in the green flames and smiled. She was free. She finally had her big brother. She was going to get a wand and learn magic. She was going to Hogwarts and she was going on a date. Things couldn't get much better.


	6. The Mediator

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

ANNIKA'S P.O.V.

"Hi." she said blushing just after she flooed to the Burrow, the next day. George just happened to be the only one in the room at that particuliar moment.

"Hi." George said blushing the same shade as Annika.

"Hi." she said again. "I already said that didn't I."

George just smiled and nodded.

"Don't laugh at me." she said walking toward the stairs.

"Sorry, it was just so cute." he said. "Where are you going?"

"I have to go have to go talk to Ginny and Hermione." she replied, heading upstairs.

"I think you'll find them in the garden. Hermione and Ron had a row this morning and Ginny is trying to calm Hermione down." George explained.

"Okay," Annika said but she was really thinking, damn it! It would be rude for her to ask a favor after hearing that.

Still, to the garden she went, smiling at George as she left. Ginny and Hermione were sitting on the bench. They were embracing, Hermione sobbing her eyes out and Ginny patting her on the back. Annika hovered for a moment unsure of what to say. Eventually, she decided on the obvious.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" she finally said.

Hermione lifted her tear stained face and Ginny turned around.

"Hey, Anni." Ginny said.

"Hey." Hermione smiled sadly.

"What happened?" Annika asked sitting on Hermione's other side.

"Ron and I had a row." Hermione replied.

"About what?" Annika asked.

"Nothing. My brother's just a jealous thickhead." Ginny replied.

"What's he got to be jealous of?" Annika asked.

"He thinks Harry and I are doing stuff behind his and Ginny's backs." Hermione answered.

"That's crazy." Annika said. "And I've only been around the four of you for a month so when I say it's crazy, I know it's crazy."

"I wish someone could get that through his head." Hermione replied.

"Well, what made him think this in the first place?" Annika asked.

"Harry is the only person, other than family, that knows Ron the best, so when Ron and I fight, I go to Harry to see if I can fix the situation and if I can't he talks to Ron and makes him apologize. Well, we fought about something stupid last night, so Harry and I went for a walk and Ron was here when we got back. He's been angry since. All he's done is yell and accuse. " Hermione answered.

"So he thinks you run to him for comfort. Which is what you do. Just not the way he thinks." Annika clarified.

"Exactly." Hermione stated.

"Have you tried explaining this to him?"

"No. He wouldn't stop yelling long enough for us to explain."

"And what do you say about all this, Ginny?"

"I trust both Harry and Hermione. I know they would never hurt me like that." Ginny replied.

"Okay and where is Ron now?" Annika questioned.

"In his room." Ginny replied.

"And Harry is?"

"Trying to get Ron to open the door." Hermione answered.

"I'll be right back."

She went back into the house. This was one of the few good things, twelve years of being a slave to the Malfoys gave her. You don't watch Death Eaters and their friends fight over things for twelve years without learning a thing or two about resolving the problem. She entered the living room where George was still sitting but Fred had joined him. The two looked up from their conversation when she entered.

"Things all better?" George questioned.

"No, but they will be when I talk to Ron." Annika answered.

"You're a brave one." Fred stated as she headed once more for the stairs.

"After twelve years with Lucius Malfoy, I think I can handle an angry Weasley." With that said she continued up the stairs and the boys went back to their conversation.

She reached the top floor and heard knocking on a door and Harry voice,

"Ron, please open the door. I swear Hermione and I were only talking about you, last night. You're all she talks about when we're alone. And talking is all we do."

"Harry," Annika whispered. "Let me try."

Harry looked over to see her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to ask Hermione and Ginny for a favor before we went to Diagon Alley but I found Hermione crying and was informed of the row. I've come to try to knock some sense into him." Annika said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Harry answered. "I mean, he has a horrible temper."

"Harry, have you forgotten, where I've spent the last twelve years?" Annika responded. "I think I can handle Ron."

With that she walked to his door and knocked.

"I didn't want to talk to you two minutes ago, Harry, why would I want to talk to you now?" Ron answered.

"It's Annika." Annika said. "Can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about." Ron answered.

"How about that girl who's downstairs crying her eyes out?" Annika yelled.

"It's her own fault!" Ron responded and didn't open the door.

"No, it's not!" Annika replied. "Look, I've heard her side of the story, now I would like to hear yours. Open the door, please?"

"Fine!" Ron whipped the door opened and let her walk in.

It was like walking into the sun. Bright orange everywhere.

"Harry told me you were a Chudley Cannons fan. I had no idea how serious he was." Annika stated. "Can I sit?"

Ron nodded. It looked like he had been crying too. She sat on the bed and looked at him.

"So what happened?" Annika asked.

"Well, Hermione and I fought last night. We've actually been fighting a lot lately, about stupid stuff, really." Ron explained. "And it seems like everytime we do, she runs to Harry and spends hours with him. She did the same thing last night, we fought and she left with Harry. They were gone for like two hours. When they finally came back, what was I supposed to think? I mean as much as they disappear together."

"Did you ever think that maybe, she needed that time alone with Harry to calm herself down? That she needed to vent to someone she trusted so she wouldn't say anything to you that would be regretted?" Annika asked calmly.

"Well, why can't she do that with Ginny?" Ron asked.

"That wouldn't be right. She couldn't expect your sister to keep things like that from you." Annika reasoned. "Supposed she told Ginny she thought you were an asshole, she knows Ginny has every right to tell you she said that."

"I suppose you're right. But that feelings still there." Ron stated.

"Do you trust Hermione?"

"I suppose so."

"Do you trust Harry?"

"Yes."

"Then don't worry about. They're just friends. His feelings for her extend no further than his feelings for me. Brotherly, that's all. The same goes for her."

Wow, where was all this coming from. She hadn't known these people for much longer than a month. Yet, here she was giving advice about their relationships and was quite good at it. Perhaps, all the observing she did was paying off.

"How do you know all this?"

"I enjoy watching you guys interact with each other. So that I can see how I should be around others. Now that I no longer have someone controlling my every move."

"I think you're doing a great job. And I guess it'll come in handy tonight, too, won't it?"

"Did George tell everyone?"

"Actually, Harry told me George asked for permission."

"I see but yes the watching will come very much in handy but right now there is a young lady downstairs who deserves an apology."

"Okay"

They both walked out the door to find Harry sitting next to it. He stood up the moment they came out. Ron looked at him for a minute then said,

"I'm sorry mate, I overreacted."

"It's cool. I'm sure it's difficult dating someone who's male and happens to be best friends with both of you." Harry responded.

"Yeah." Ron said. "Where is Hermione? I want to talk to her alone?"

"She's in the garden." Annika replied.

Ron went down the stairs.

"What did you say to him?" Harry asked leading her back into Ron's room.

"I just told him what I've observed in my month of knowing the four of you. I've seen how much Hermione loves him and how much in love Ginny. I've also seen that you treat Hermione just like you treat me. You're a little closer to her but that's comes from the years you've known her as opposed to the month you've known me." Annika said.

She noticed how Harry went immediately to the window.

"What are you doing?" she asked joining him.

"It's the perfect veiw of the garden." Harry answered.

Annika looked out and saw Ron exit the house and walk to the bench then Ginny walked inside.

"We shouldn't be doing this?" Annika said. "They deserve their privacy."

"Yeah but this is fun." Harry said.

Annika went and sat on the bed shaking her head. Sometimes, she thought her brother was really her sister trapped in a man's body. They were silent for a few moments then.

"Okay, it just went from fun to disgusting. They're snogging now." Harry said.

"That's what you get for invading their privacy." Annika laughed as Harry sat down next to her.

"You know, sometimes it's hard to believe what you've been through. They way you laugh and smile. The way you help people."

"I think that I'm like that becuase of what has happened to me." she said. "I've learned to cherish the good times I have and the friends and family that are they now."

"I suppose. So, you're going out with George tonight?"

"I am. Are you sure, you're gonna be okay?"

"Yes. Uncle Remus and I talked about it last night and I know I can't live my life in fear of men. I'll never be able to truly be happy. Besides, if you trust George enough to give him permission to ask me out then I trust him enough to go out with him."

The door opened and in walked Ron, Hermione (arms around each other), and Ginny.

"Everything's better!" Ginny announced.

"Let me guess, she was at the backdoor when you guys came in?" Annika stated.

"How did _you_ know?" Ginny asked.

"Because you and your boyfriend have a lot in common. He was watching at the window." Annika answered.

"I didn't know I was dating a seventeen year old girl." Ginny said.

Everyone but Harry laughed. Ginny made up for her comment by snogging him for a few moments before turning to Annika.

"Now, I know you've become quite fond of us over the last month, but I'm sure there's another reason you come over an hour early." she said.

Annika felt weird asking after solving the problem. It made things look like she only helped because she wanted something.

"I needed a favor but I to weird asking now?" Annika said. "I don't want you guys to think I only helped to get you to help me."

"It's okay." Hermione said. "You took our problem as a priority over your favor so now your favor has priority."

"Alright, I need help getting ready for my date tonight." Annika sighed.

"No problem." Hermione stated.

"We'll take our wardrobes to Remus's again, once we get back from Diagon Alley." Ginny said. "We'll get you fixed up really nice."

"Thank you." Annika said.

"Kids!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs. "Time to go!"

The five headed for the stairs.

A/N: I'm sorry I forgot to mention in the last chapter what happened to Percy. They gave him a trial two days after his arrest. Annika was used as a witness against him and he was found guilty of all charges. He was sentenced to life in Azkaban. None of the Weasleys took it out on Annika, in fact, she became Fred and George's favorite person for finally getting rid of him. But there was someone who wasn't to happy about it...


	7. The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

ANNIKA'S P.O.V.

It was four hours later and Annika was once again sitting in the living room of Remus's house with Ginny and Hermione, surrounded by clothes and makeup. Hermione was brushing her hair and Ginny was going through the different outfits.

"I can't believe I'm helping someone else get ready for a date with one of my brothers." Ginny stated.

"What do you mean?" Annika asked.

"Well, Hermione always askes me to help her get ready for her dates with Ron." Ginny answered.

"What can I say, Ginny the best dressed witch at Hogwarts. She can do wonders with an outfit. I, on the other hand, even though it doesn't always show, am an expert when it comes to hair." Hermione stated. "Is there anything you had in mind for it today?"

"I want it left down but not hanging in my face." Annika said.

"Okay, I know just what we need." Hermione stated.

She got up and walk over to a little box she had full of hair stuff and pulled out a little barrette.

One hour later...

Annika was standing in front of the mirror examining herself. Hermione had pulled half of her hair into the barrette and let it hang from there. Ginny had chosen a black skirt that came down to midthigh, a baby blue blouse that was slightly low cut and a pair of blue sandals with a small heal. She had on blue eyeshadow with some masscare and eyeliner, and a light pink lipstick. They had used the cream, Fred and George had given her, so all her bruises were hid. She looked absoulutely beautiful.

"Thank you guys so much." she said.

"No problem." Ginny said.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure what to talk about. Or how to act?" Annika answered slightly uncomfortable.

"Just relax and be yourself." Ginny answered. "If you want to talk about something then talk about it. But George barely ever shuts up so you should be okay with conversation."

"Okay." Annika stated. She looked at the clock on the mantle. It was six o'clock. "He should be coming soon."

"We'll go, then." Hermione said. "Relax and you'll be fine."

"Remember, it's just George. The same guy you've been spending time with for two weeks." Ginny said.

The two disappeared through the green flame. Annika took a deep breath, all kinds of uncertainties running through her head. What if she says something embarrassing? What if he decides that he doesn't like her? What if... A loud crack behind her made her jump. She turned around to see George standing behind her.

"I'm sorry." he said. "Did I scare you?"

"A little but I'm fine. I wasn't expecting you to apparate." Annika answered.

"I figured I do something new today." George replied.

Silence followed. Annika took in his appearance. He had on a pair of dress pants with a nice button up shirt and a tie. He seemed to be taking in hers in as well. At least, he was looking her up and down.

"You look beautiful." he said finally.

"Thank you." she replied blushing three shade of red. "You don't look to bad yourself."

"Thanks. I had help." he said and Annika noticed he was blushing as well. "Having brothers with experience helps."

Annika laughed then figured she'd make him feel less embarrassed.

"I had help too." she said. "Ginny and Hermione just left."

They both started laughing.

"So where are we going?" Annika asked.

"Back to my flat." George answered. "I talk to my mom today about where I should take you and she suggested that I cook for you. She said you would probably appreciate a home cooked meal more than anything else."

"You cook?" Annika asked amazed by that.

"My mom used to let me help her all the time and I really liked it. She gave me her recipe for the pork roast we had on Harry's birthday. She said you really enjoyed it." George answered.

"I did." she stated.

"Good. Shall we go?" George offered her his arm.

"I have to tell Uncle Remus that I'm leaving." she replied. "I'll only be a minute."

She went up the stairs to his study.

"Uncle Remus, I'm leaving." she said.

"Alright." Remus replied. "Be careful and if you start to get uncomfortable just tell him you want to come home."

"I know." she said.

"Have fun." Remus called as she walked out the door.

She found George waiting on the couch.

"We can go now." she said.

George held out his arm and she took it.

"Have you ever apparate before?" he asked her.

"No." she replied.

"Okay, all you have to do is hold on and relax. I'll do the rest."

"Okay."

Suddenly, she felt like she was being suffocated. It was over as quickly as it had started. She found herself standing in a kitchen, with a table in the middle. The table was set for two with a couple of candles burning in the in the center. There were two chairs on either side of it. She could smell the pork roast in the oven.

"Give me just a minute. I have to check on it." George said. "You can have a seat in the living room."

Annika wallked into the living room. It wasn't what she expected from men like Fred and George. It was quite settle. There was a couch, two armchairs and a coffee table. She sat on the couch. George came in a minute later.

"About twenty more minutes." he said and sat next to each other.

Awkward silence. Annika couldn't believe how easy it was to talk to him under normal circumstances but now she couldn't think of a single thing to say. She just sat there staring at the floor.

"So, I'm curious to know, how did you get my brother to see reason earlier?" George finally said.

"Well, I just told him what was obviously there." Annika answered. "I told him that Hermione wasn't interested in anyone else but him."

"And that worked?" he sounded impressed.

"I think he just needed to hear it from a someone who wanted nothing but the happiness of everyone involved."

"How did you become so good at giving advice? I mean I don't think there's many people who would take your advice, where you've been."

"I think I've always been good at it but I've just never been able to use it."

Another awkward silence. She knew what she wanted to say to him but couldn't figure out how to say it. Finally, the words just spilled from her mouth.

"Why me?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he responded.

"Why do you like me? I mean I'm ugly. I'm worthless. I'm a slut. I'm dirty and disgusting and...and..." she was too upset to continue. Tears were pouring down her cheeks.

She felt George wrap his arms around her and pull her close.

"What are you talking about?" he said. "You are the most beautiful, funny, and kind person I've ever met. And do you honestly think if you were worthless, Harry would try so hard to keep you. Or Hermione and Ginny would spend so much time helping you? And you're by no means a slut. You couldn't help what those bastards did to you. They are the disgusting ones, not you."

He rocked her gently until she calmed. She pulled herself off his chest and looked at him. She still didn't understand how he could possibly like her. Especially after what she did to Percy.

"But I'm the reason your brother will spend the rest of his life in Azkaban." she said.

"No, you're not." he told her. "He did that to himself. He chose to be a Death Eater, he chose to hurt you. The only thing you did was defend yourself the best way you could. Besides, I told you we've been trying to get rid of him for years."

She laughed at this. She did remember all the stories thee twins told her about Percy and what a pompous asshole he was.

"See, it's not as bad as you think. You are so beautiful and wonderful. It's hard to believe that you could come out of that hell and not have any fear."

"Believe me, I have a lot of fear. I worry everyday about being taken away again. I have to take a calming potion and a dreamless sleep potion before bed. That's how much fear I have. And it's only gonna get worse when I go to Hogwarts."

"Why?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"That's why Harry wants to teach you to defend yourself. Besides, one of us will be with you most of the time anyway."

"What do you mean one of us?" Annika asked. "You won't be there."

It broke her heart to know they wouldn't go further than this date because of the seperation detail.

"Damn it!" George said. "It was supposed to be a surprise on September first. We were gonna tell everyone right before we got on the train."

"Tell everyone what?" she asked curiously.

"Fred and I will be going back to Hogwarts for the year." he answered.

"What? How? Why?"

"Our mom talked us into it. She said she was worried about the uncertainy of the joke shop always supporting us. It might not also be popular. Plus, it might not always be there with the war and everything. We talked about it between the two of us and decided it might be a good idea if we had some N.E.W.T.S. to fall back on. We are gonna take some classes and work at the ministry if for some reason the joke shop isn't there anymore."

"But how did you get back in?"

"First we had to get permission from Dumbledore and he, of course, gave it. Then we had to appeal to the board of governers. We had to tell them why we left and why we wanted to come back. We stretched the truth a little."

Annika laughed. She figured they would come up with something good.

"We told them that we only quit because Umbridge's methods of discipline were scaring us." George continued. "I told you about Umbridge, right?"

Annika nodded and George continued,

"Then we said we wanted to go back because not having our N.E.W.T.S. wasn't helping much outside of school. We just got the letter of their approval today. We will be back on the Hogwarts Express with you guys."

Annika could only smile and blush. She felt happier knowing he was going to be with her. She knew she'd be okay with George and her big brother and their friends helping to protect her. The timer on the oven went off and George went to the kitchen to serve the dinner.

The rest of the night passed in more Fred and George stories with some Harry stories in the mix. She had never laughed so much in her life. It was easier after their first conversation when she realized he wasn't going anywhere. He took her home around eleven and kissed her goodnight, with the promise of another date.

When George left, Annika went looking for Remus and found him asleep in his room. She didn't want to wake him so she just went to her room to get ready for bed. She was in such a wonderful mood, she forgot to take her potions before she curled up into bed...

A/N: I would love to give a super huge thank you to fanfiction writer Hopelessly Pessimistic. I got the idea to send Fred and George back to Hogwarts from her and she so kindly gave me permission to use it. Thanks again


	8. So Fragile on the Inside

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

ANNIKA'S P.O.V.

_Annika was in a dark room, she couldn't even see two feet in front of her. She thought she heard moving behind her so she whirled on the spot and stuck her hand out but felt no one. She didn't know where she was or how she got there. It was so cold she felt the goosebumps errupt on her body. Then she heard whispers,_

_"Do you really think they care?"_

_"They only feel sorry for you. Especially Harry. He's only trying so hard to be nice because he feels guilty."_

_"Besides, you don't deserve them anyway."_

"You're nothing but a filthy digusting whore."

_The voices were coming from all around she couldn't tell if it was one or many._

_"Show yourself!" she yelled heart pounding. Nobody moved but the voices continued._

_"They'll never understand what's happened to you. No matter how bad you want them to."_

_"No! They care about me!" she yelled covering her ears._

_"That won't help." They voices cut through her hands. "We're inside your head. Nothing you do can get rid of us."_

"The potions only keep us at bay."

"We'll find a way through them soon."

"Leave me alone! I don't belong to you anymore."

_She sensed someone standing in front of her but couldn't see them. She felt the person trail a finger along her jawline and heard the cold unmistaken voice of Draco Malfoy,_

_"My dear, you will always belong to us."_

_"No!" She cried and flung her arms out to push him back but her arms connected with nothing. Then there was laughing echoing throughout the whole room. She dropped to her knees and covered her ears._

_"Shut up! Leave me alone, please!" she kept crying then another voice, Harry's,_

_"Annika, wake up! It's Harry. Wake up. No one's gonna hurt you!" _

Her eyes snapped opened and she was back in her bedroom, covered in sweat, panting, and looking into her brother's green eyes.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yes." she said. "Just forgot my potion last night but I'm fine."

"Really, 'cuz it didn't sound like it." Harry replied. "And you look dead, right now."

"I said I'm fine." she snapped. She didn't know why but she was just so angry with him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you for lunch at that Burrow. Remus said you were still sleeping so I came up to see if you were alright." Harry said. "So do you want to come to lunch at the Burrow?"

Annika could hear the hurt in his voice as he explained why he had come. She didn't want to be so cold towards him but the truth was the voices were right. Harry could never understand anything that she had gone through in those twelve years. She really couldn't expect him to either.

"That would be nice." she said not meeting his eyes.

She didn't want him to see the doubt in her eyes.

"Okay. Mrs. Weasley is having the whole family come around one. Remus is invited too." Harry said then left the room.

Annika brought her knees to her chest and just broke down completely. She didn't know who to turn to. No one would understand what her life has been like and she knew she could never escape the past no matter what she did or how far she ran. She didn't know how long she cried when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she called not trying to cover up her emotions. Remus opened the door and walked in.

"Hi." he said. "I came to see if you were alright. Harry was worried. He said he woke you up from a dream."

"He did and I'm fine, really." Annika replied to him. "I was in such a good mood when George broght me home that I forgot my potions."

"Are you sure?" Remus pressed.

"I appreciate that you are all worried but I am just fine." Annika replied. "I've handled twelve years in the hands of some of the world's evilest men but you think I can't handled one dream."

She didn't know why she was being this way. She knew they would do everything they could to help if she just talked to them but the dream just kept nagging at her. Not only would they not understand but she didn't deserve their help and she knew it.

"Okay." Remus replied. "You might want to start getting ready. It's twelve thirty." Remus said kissed her on top the head and walked out.

Annika crawled out of bed and put on blue t-shirt and black hoodie with a pair of jeans. She didn't deserve to look beautiful or be comfortable. Hell, she didn't even deserve to have friends to have a meal with. She let a few tears fall and then she heard inside her head from nowhere, the one voice that was gonna haunt her for the rest of her life.

_"Don't cry or I'll give it to you three times as bad." _

She stopped herself from crying immediately and went downstairs. Remus was waiting for her and looked shocked by what she was wearing.

"I thought the twins gave you stuff so you could be covered up but still be comforatble?" he asked.

"I didn't feel like putting it on today." she said with a shrug.

"Are you sure you wanna wear that though?" he said. "It's gonna get pretty hot."

"I'll deal." she said.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

She thought about it and opened her mouth to say no and tell him about the dream but then the voices came back and she said,

"Nothing I can't handle."

"You know, you have friends and family now and don't have to deal with everything by yourself."

"I know, Uncle Remus. Can we just go?"

"Fine."

She could hear the hurt in his voice even as he threw his powder into the fireplace and yelled, "The Burrow." but she she didn't know what to do. She stood there for a moment to collect herself then she flooed to the Burrow as well.

She had a feeling Remus told them about her odd behavior in the minute or two before she got there because no one said anything about her outfit. She sat on the couch as far away from everyone as possible and kept her eyes to the floor. She only spoke when someone spoke to her and when lunch came she just pushed it around on her plate to make it look like she ate a little.

"Are you alright, Annika?" George asked after awhile.

"I'm just not feeling well, is all." she responded. George nodded.

Annika looked back to her plate.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Anni?" Harry asked a few minutes later. "In private?"

"Okay." Annika said. _"Oh great!"_ she thought. _"This isn't gonna end well."_

"I know something's wrong?" Harry said. "And I want to know what?"

"I won't tell you." she responded. She wanted to share her pain so bad but he wouldn't understand any of it.

"Why not?" Harry pressed.

"Because I can't." she replied. Which was true.

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"And why wouldn't I!"

"Because you have no idea what the last twelve years of my life has been like. You have no idea what I went through by myself with no one to come save me!"

"I have no idea because you won't ever tell me. You never talk about! And don't throw not being there in my face because I've told you if I would've known I wouldn't have stopped until I found you."

"That's all good and well, Harry but the fact is you weren't there. Whether you knew about me or not I had no one to help me! I don't know how to accept help from someone because I had to go through that alone! Besides, even if you could possibly understand what I've been through, I don't deserve anybody's help!"

With that she stormed up the stairs and locked herself in the bathroom. She cried on the floor until someone knocked on the door.

"Anni, it's George, let me in, please?" George's voice carried through the door.

"No, I don't deserve you." she cried.

A second later she heard a small pop and looked up to see George standing in front of her.

"Whether or not you think you deserve me, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." he said and knelt down deside her. "None of us are." he added and held until she cried it all out.

A/N: I have to credit Charmed for that last scene. With George and Annika. The second season episode Astral Monkey was on this morning. At the end of the episode, Piper was crying because they had to kill an innocent man for the greater good and Leo orbed into her bedroom and just held her while she cried. I loved the scene and really felt this would be a good place to incorporate it. Let me know if you agree. Please review.


	9. Stand in the Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

HARRY'S P.O.V.

It had been two days since his and Annika's talk. Two days since she told him she didn't deserve help. Two days since her breakdown in the bathroom and George trying to comfort her. Two days since she left George sitting in the bathroom and asked Remus to let her go home.

Remus, of course, took her. He said she went to her room as soon as they got back and hasn't come out since. She hadn't had anything to eat in those two days and he wasn't even sure if she was sleeping or taking her potions. Harry and George went to Remus's both days and tried to convince her to come out or eat something. She refused to do either. They sat by her door, listening to her cry for hours.

The whole thing was driving Harry mad. He couldn't understand why she was being like this. She was doing so well. She was so open about everything but now she wasn't responding to anything. Harry had a feeling it had something to do with the dream she had the day she went to the Burrow for lunch but she wouldn't even tell them about that.

"I think it's time we talk to Dumbledore. See if he can do anything for us." Harry suggested.

He was sitting in the living room, eating lunch with Remus and George on the second day. They had just spent three hours trying to get Annika to eat something but she just kept telling them to go away.

"But if she won't talk to us, what can Dumbledore do?" George said.

"She my be more inclined to talk to him because he's the one who saved her." Harry answered. "Or maybe he can talk her into talking to us."

George nodded.

"I'll do anything to get her out of there." Remus stated.

"I don't understand what happened. She seemed so happy. She was opening up and now she's falling apart." Harry said.

"You have to expect that with someone in Annika's situation." Remus said. "From what you told me, Harry, about the other afternoon. She doesn't think she is worthy of help because she thinks it's all her fault."

"How can she think that?" Harry asked.

"When someone tells you something for most of your life, you can't help but believe it." George answered. "It has been drilled in her head that nobody loves or cares about her. She's been told that everything was her fault and that she was stupid and worthless. And she's been told these things every day of her life for twelve years. It's too hard for her to believe anything else."

"And you said you thought the dream had something to do with it." Remus said and Harry nodded. "So if they are attacking her in her dreams and telling her these things again then she is more inclined to believe what they say then what you say. What they've said is all she's ever known. It's not as easy to free her as we thought."

"So, are we gonna ask Dumbledore for help?" Harry asked not wanting to listen to the torture his sister was going through anymore.

"I will talk to him but I want the two of you to go back to the Burrow." Remus answered. "They're probably worried about you guys too."

Harry and George flooed back to the Burrow. Ginny was reading a book in the living room and looked up when they arrived.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"No." they both muttered.

"Damn!" Ginny said. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Remus is gonna talk to Dumbledore. And see if he can convince her to talk." Harry answered and sat down next to Ginny. "I just wish I could do something for to help."

Ginny wrapped her arms around him and said,

"All you can do is be there when she is ready to tell us what's going on. And tell her that you love her."

Harry nodded and kissed her. Then noticed George head for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I need to be alone for awhile so I'm gonna go to my old room." George answered.

"Okay. I come get you when I here something." Harry told him.

"Thanks." George replied and continued up the stairs. Harry turned back to Ginny who kissed him.

_"Bless her." _Harry thought. _"She always knoews when I need that." _

The two made out for a bit then Ginny curled up on his shoulder and went to sleep. Just having her near made him feel better.

ANNIKA'S P.O.V.

"Leave me alone!" Annika yelled and snapped awake. She struggled against the hand on her shoulder. "Let me go!"

"Annika, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you!" a familiar, friendly voice said.

Annika finally focused on the man holding her. It was Professor Dumbledore. She took a breath and tried to relax.

"I'm sorry!" she said. "I just had a night mare and you startled me."

"It's quite alright. I understand." Dumbledore told her. "But why didn't you take your potion?"

"I just forget." she answered.

"Okay." Dumbledore stated. "Remus spoke to me earlier and said that you have been acting weird for a few days now. He says you went to lunch at the Weasley's three days ago, had a fight with Harry, broke down, came home and haven't been out of this room since. Is that true?"

"Yeah, so?" Annika shrugged looking away.

She didn't want to tell him either but knew he wouldn't leave until she talked.

"Well, everyone is worrying. They want to know what's wrong. Especially Harry." Dumbledore explained.

"Well, I just don't wanna talk to anyone." she said. "I just wanna be left alone."

"I don't believe that."

"Look, I just can't talk to them. Can't we just leave it at that?"

"No." Dumbledore said and put his hand on her shoulder. "They want to help and I know they can."

"How? If they weren't even there to see what happened, how could they possibly help me?"

"Because Annika, talking about it will help."

"I couldn't talk about it even if I wanted to." she felt the tears coming and tried to hold them back.

"Why not?"

"The voices won't let me."

"What voices?"

"The ones that keep reminding me how worthless and undeserving I am. The voices that are telling me they don't care and Harry is only taking care of me because he feels guilty about not being there when I was younger. They're always saying that I should just go back to them where I belong because that's the only place I deserve to be. " Annika explained.

"Where do you hear the voices?" Dumbledore asked and began pacing her bedroom.

"In my dreams." she replied.

"When did they start?"

"Three nights ago. After my date with George, I forgot to take the potion and they came to me. I haven't been able to get rid of them since. Everytime I try to take a potion before I sleep, I hear them telling me I deserve it."

"I've seen this spell before." he said. "I know how you can stop the voices."

"I can get rid of them." she said getting excited.

"Yes, the spell is all about attacking your fears. You fear some of the worst things imaginable by anyone. It grabs those fears and makes them seem worse than what they are. The only way to get rid of it is to talk to people about them. The more people you let in the more the spell loosens its grip on you." Dumbledore explained.

"But I don't think I'm ready for all of them to hear it all." Annika said.

"Start small then. Why not start with the three people who have spent half of these last forty eight hours sitting outside your door. Then go from there."

"But what if the voices come back after I talk. Believe me, once you realize how worthy and deserving you are, they won't." Dumbledore said with a wink and went to the door.

Annika thought for a moment. MAybe his idea would work. It was definately worth a try. She could always go back to hiding in her room if it didn't.

"Wait." she said and Dumbledore turned around. "Can you tell Uncle Remus that I want to talk to him."

"Of course." Dumbledore said.

"And can you get Harry and George if they aren't still, here."

"Sure." Dumbledore said and left the room.

Annika crawled out of bed. She contemplated what to wear for a moment then decided if she was gonna do this then she should do it right. She had to get comfortable showing her scars sooner or later. That meant the outer ones as well. She put on a purple cami with a pair of gray boxers not even bothering to cover anything up.

HARRY'S P.O.V.

Harry was still sitting on the couch with Ginny asleep on his shoulder when Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire. Harry gently laid Ginny on the other side of the couch and went to the fireplace.

"What is it, sir?" he asked.

"She wants to talk to you, Remus, and George." Dumbledore replied.

"How did you do it?" Harry asked.

"Sadly, the only way I could convince her was to trick her. I told her the only way to get rid of her problem is to talk about it. I made her think they put a spell on her." Dumbledore answered.

"I'm just glad you were able to get her to talk." Harry responded. "I'll go get George, then we'll be over."

"Okay. We'll be waiting." Dumbledore's head vanished and Harry took off up the stairs.

**A/N: I know this is a crappy chapter. I had a hard time finding my way out of the the Annika's dream. I just couldn't think of anything to pull her out of it. I figured she would listen to Dumbledore because he was the one who saved her and her not being used to magic and spells worked perfectly for Dumbledore's trick. In case, you haven't figured it out yet, the voices really aren't there outside her dream world. Annika just so scared she thinks they are. I really hope this doesn't turn you off to the story. The next chapter will be the train ride back to Hogwarts. Never fear, it gets better at Hogwarts. Promise. **


	10. Malfoy's Threat

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters.

**A/N: I just realized I messed up the timing of everything. Annika was four when she was taken not five. I keep forgetting that she's younger than Harry. Because they are less than a year apart I keep wanting to think she is the same age as him.**

ANNIKA'S P.O.V.

It had been two weeks since Annika's retreat into herself. By now she had told everyone the horrors of her past and about the dream that caused her to retreat. Dumbldore had been right. It did make the voices go away. She was now sitting in her bedroom getting her things packed for Hogwarts. She was going to the Burrow for dinner and staying the night over there. Then going with the others to King's Cross. Remus wanted to take her but Harry couldn't see the point of Remus wasting the time and energy when they were all going to the same place. It made sense in Annika's head as well. Plus, she knew Remus would be overprotective and what not.

She was folding all her clothes and laying them neatly in her trunk and thinking about the time she had spent with George. They had gone out twice since he made her dinner. The first was a picnic on a beautiful beach, just the two of them. The second was a spur of the moment thing just the night before. Remus and herself, once again, had dinner with the Weasley, after which the boys asked their girlfriends if they wanted to go for ice cream. They apparated to Fred and George's flat then went to Florean's shop from there. They had ice cream, talked and laughed for a couple hours, then went home.

She couldn't believe how comfortable and safe she felt with George. She was even okay with him touching her. In fact, she felt even safer when he had his arms around her. She felt as long as she had him, no one could hurt her ever again. She had no idea how wrong she was?

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." she said.

Remus opened the door and poked his head in.

"Almost ready, then?" he asked. "We should be leaving soon."

"I'm all finished packing. I just need to get dressed." she answered.

"Okay. I'll meet you downstairs." he said. "Do you want me to take your trunk down?"

"Please." she said.

He stepped into the room and pulled the trunk out. Annika got up off the floor, put on a pair of blue jean shorts that came down to midthigh with a yellow halter top. She was now completely comfortable showing her scars around the Weasleys so she didn't mind that she had already packed the cream. She brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail. Then went to meet Remus downstairs.

"Ready, then?" he asked when she got down there.

"Yup." she answered with a smile.

Remus flooed first with her trunk then she followed. When she arrived there was the usual greeting of hugs all around and a kiss on the forehead from George.

"George," Mrs. Weasley said after the greetings were finished. "Why don't you take her trunk up to Ginny's room. The girls can have a slumber party tonight. "

"Why don't we just put her mine and Fred's room?" George asked.

"Because I don't want her to be alone, in case she has more dreams." Mrs. Weasley answered. "And I don't want to give you the chance to do anything."

"I wouldn't anyway." George protested.

"Just take it to Ginny's room."

George dragged the trunk up the stairs and Mrs. Weasley went to finish dinner.

"Hey Annika, you wanna play a game of Wizard Chess?" Ron asked after a minute of silence.

"Sure." Annika replied.

Ron took of upstairs to get the board and some chessman. He had taught her how to play about a week ago and she was pretty good. Annika liked to think that he liked to play with her because she was actually a challenging opponent. He returned, a few minutes later, a board and two sets of chessmen.

A half hour later...

"Chackmate." Annika said excitedly as she became the first person to beat Ron in years.

"It's ready!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the kitchen and everyone heade to the garden.

Ron stared at the board in shock for a moment until Hermione yelled,

"Coming Ronald!"

He appeared in the garden a second later. The topic of conversation through the whole meal was Ron's defeat. Annika was worried he would be angry with her but he took it all pretty well. He even joked that he'd earn his title back later.

Annika had almost finished her meal when Fred and George stood up. She had a feeling she knew what they were going to say and smiled.

"Fred and I have a surprise for all of you." George stated.

"We've finally decided..." Fred began.

"To follow our mother's adivce..." Georges cut in.

"For once. We have spent the last three months begging and pleading..." Fred said.

"With everyone from Dumbledore..."

"To the school governors..."

"And they decided..."

"To allow us to..."

"Go back to Hogwarts, redo our seventh year, and take our N.E.W.T's" They finshed together.

A moment of shocked silence met the announcement then Mrs. Weasley jumped up and pulled the twins into a bone breaking hug.

"I'm so proud of the two of you!" she said and Annika could tell she was crying.

The others at that table had smiles of excitement on their faces. Annika watched the scene in front of her and for a split second resented them. Then the feeling was gone as Mrs. Weasley released the twins and went in to get dessert. They ate dessert talking about how exciting the twins return was going to be. Apparently, there was never a dull moment when the two of them were there.

Annika spent the rest of the night hearing about their shenanigans at Hogwarts. They told her about their fantastic exit and how they embarrassed Umbridge before they left. Before she knew it, Mrs. Weasley was saying that they should get to bed.

She got up from her spot next to George to say goodbye to Remus.

"Thank you for everything, Uncle Remus." she said and embraced him.

"Don't worry about it. I loved having you around." Remus said. "I want you to be careful. You packed your potions, right?"

"Yes." Annika replied. "I'll be fine. I promise."

"Okay. Write as often as you like. And if you decide you want to come back, let me now and I'll arrange it with Dumbledore." Remus said.

"Okay." She said and hugged him one more time.

He kissed the top of her head and said,

"I love you."

"I love you, too" she said.

She wanted to cry as she watched him floo back to his place but felt two hands on her shoulder. She looked around and there was Harryon one side with Goerge on the other and she felt better.

"We should go to." Fred said after a minute.

"Right." said George and Annika turned to face him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Annika nodded and the two kissed. They went to full out snogging until Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat. They broke apart and Fred and George apparated back to their flat. Mrs. Weasley ushered everyone else upstairs. Harry and Ron wited until they were sure Mrs. Weasley was nowhere around to say goodnight to Hermione and Ginny.

Once the girls were in their room and changing, Ginny spoke,

"Hey Anni, aren't you excited that George is going back with us?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Annika asked not sure if she should be offended.

"You just didn't seem very happy about it at dinner, is all." Ginny said.

"That's because it wasn't news to me." Annika answered. "George told me on our first date."

"He told you before he told the family." Ginny was outraged.

"Relax, Gin. It was an accident." Annika said. "We were talking about me being afraid to go to Hogwarts and he said not to worry because we'd be there to protect me. I asked him what we meant and he told me they were going back."

"Okay." Ginny answered.

"We really should get to bed guys." Hermione stated.

Ginny climbed into her bed and Hermione conjured a couple of mattress out of nowhere for herself and Annika. Annika drank one of her vials, laid down on the mattress and was asleep in seconds.

The next morning was filled with last minute packing, everyone trying to get some breakfast before they left. People were bumping into eachother on the stairs. Fred and George arrived at nine and Annika found herself very distracted by George's presence. Eventually, they all piled into the ministry cars that were waiting for them and were off to Kings Cross. Annika fell asleep just as they got on the motorway. The next thing she remembered was George shaking her awake.

"Sweetie, we're here." he said.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked groggily. "What happened?"

"We're at the station." George answered. "You fell asleep."

"I fell asleep. Did I shake or scream or anything?" she asked. " 'Cuz I don't remember dreaming."

"You were peaceful as ever." George answered as they all piled out of the car.

Once all of their trunks were securely on the trolleys, the headed to platform nine and three quarters. They group went through the barrier two at a time. Annika went with George and was perfectly fine running towrd a solid wall. When she came out, she was amazed by what she saw. The beautiful scarlet steam engine and all the people saying goodbye to their families. She was excited to finally be going on this journey, she just wish she could've done it from the beginning.

They said their goodbyes and boarded the train. Once they found an empty compartment, Ron and Hermione had to go and meet with the Prefects and find out who the new head boy and girl were. Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, and Annika entered the compertment.

Annika sat on the right side near the door, with George next to her and Fred next to him. Harry and Ginny were on the other side sitting next to eachother. Harry had his arm around Ginny's shoulder and she was snuggled into his. George and Annika were holding hands. They spent most of the time chatting about random things, mostly quidditch. There were a few time when the conversation hit the Malfoys or Voldemort but once they realized it was there, they changed the subject. For Annika's sake. She really appreciated it.

An hour later, Ron and Hermione came back, looking like someone had told them to eat hippogriff dung. They plopped down opposite Annika and George with there arms crossed.

"What happened?" Ginny inquired. "Didn't you make head girl?"

"I did." said Hermione.

"But if that's what you wanted then why do you look so angry?" Annika asked.

"Guess who's head boy?" Ron said looking to Harry.

"Not Malfoy." Harry shook his head.

"Yup." Hermione said with a sarcastic smile.

The conversation went on but Annika didn't hear any of it. The minute Harry said he name, Annika saw Malfoy walking towards their compartment. She froze and realeased George's hand. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to leave her alone. She prayed he would just walk by. She watched him walk toward the compartment and wanted to warn the others but couldn't move her mouth. She couldn't even register the others trying to get her attention. Then he was in the doorway and three of his friends whom she recognized as Death Eaters, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini, were in the compartment.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter, the mudblood, the Weasels and my favorite little toy." he said and Annika tensed as he reached his had out to touch her hair.

George reached out his hand and slapped Malfoy's away. Malfoy pointed his wand at Annika's chest and she noticed her friends reacgh for theirs. Malfoy's friends already had theirs out and pointed at her friends.

"Keep your hands off of her." George said.

"Relax, Weasley." Malfoy said. "I don't want to hurt her. I just wanna talk."

"She doesn't want to talk to you!" Harry said.

Annika kept her eyes trained on the floor.

"Why don't we ask her, what she wants, Potter?" Malfoy said.

Annika felt him grab a fistful of her hair and yank her head back so she could look in his eyes. Annika felt the tears stinging but remember the threat that came along with crying and fought them back.

"Now, listen well." he said. " 'Cuz this is a warning. The Dark Lord is not pleased that he lost his toy. Niether is my father. And neither am I. And none of us are happy about you getting our only spy thrown in Azkaban. So enjoy your freedom while you can, because I can garuntee it won't last long."

He brought his lips crashing down onto hers with a bruising force. She heard a bunch of scuffling and some grunts but didn't see anything. SHe was more focused on forcing him to quit. Finally, he pulled away. Annika looked up to see her friends standing with their wands pointed at Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle. The three had their wands pointed at her and nobody was moving.

Malfoy smirked down at her, released her and signaled for his friends to leave. The four of them left and Annika curled into George's shoulder and broke down. He stroked her hair and whispered,

"Don't worry. I swear, he won't hurt you as long as we're here. We won't let him."

Annika continued to cry until they reached Hogwarts. The sorting and Dumbledore's annoucements passed like a blur. She refused to eat because everytime she looked at Malfoy she wanted to throw up. He purposely positioned himself so she would have no choice but to look at him.

Finally, dinner was over and they were able to go to the common room. Hermione showed Annika to her private room. She kissed George goodnight.

"It's gonna be okay. I promise." he told her. "I want you to take your potion tonight. Just in case."

Annika nodded, they kissed one last time and she entered her room.

There was a beautiful foour poster bed in the center. A cherry oak dresser with a matching wardrobe in opposite corners. A chestnut desk with a chair on the otherside. Annika, not in the mood to unpack, put on her night clothes, took her potion and fell asleep instantly.

**A/N: I know you're thinking, they wouldn't stand there and let Malfoy do that to her but if her life was in danger by them doing something, of course, they'd hesitate. I hope this one turned out better than my last chapter. Thank you to my loyal readers. Please review. I need feedback.**


	11. Prelude to the Fluff

ANNIKA'S P.O.V.

Once she had gotten used to things at Hogwarts, Annika found herself enjoying the time she spent there. She had even forgotten Malfoy's threat on the train. Sure, she had many encounters with him in the corridors, but her friends were always there and they would make sure he couldn't even look at her. Hell, Harry and George got dentention a couple times because they didn't like the way Malfoy was looking at her and knocked the smirk of his face.

She was learning loads. Harry and her friends were teaching her some of the basic defensive spells. Harry told her she was doing well. She had taken only days to master spells that took most wizards and witches her age weeks. Dumbledore had also asked his friend, Chris, from America to come and teach her how to use her active power. She could move things with her mind.

She had a little trouble with the active power because of her confidence in herself. Chris took it easy on her, always trying new ways to help her unlock the door she had put up. By October though, she had the hang of it. In fact, she loved making things zoom across the room with just a flick of her hand.

Things with her and George were going very well too. They had several Hogsmeade trips together and she was becoming more comfortable with the sexual aspect of the relationship as well. She hadn't gone all the way with him yet but they had done a lot. He would always promise her that he would never force her to do anything she didn't want him to. She was surprised that he kept his word, always stopping when she said she was uncomfortable.

She did have a small problem though. Their three month anniversary was coming up, in one week, on the third of November and she still had no idea what she was going to get him. She had no money even if she had an idea of what to get him and she didn't feel right asking Harry or Remus. They had done too much for her already. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't just not get him anything. Not after all the things he's done for her but how could she get him something without money. She thought about making him something but what? She didn't have a clue.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

It was Monday night and the group was sitting in the common room, studying. Well, everyone except Annika. She was reading about all the magical creatures in the world. Or at least she was trying to, her thoughts, of course were on George.

"I'm fine." she answered shaking her head. "Why?"

"It's just that you haven't turned the page in a half hour. I know for a fact that hinky punks aren't that interesting or even nice to look at." Harry said.

"Oh, I'm just thinking that's all." she said slightly embarrassed.

"Anything you wish to share with the class?" Harry said.

"Maybe just with you." Annika answered. She would just talk to him about the her problem and not ask for or accept any money from him.

"Your room, then?"

Annika nodded. The two rose and took walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

Once there, Annika sat on the bed and Harry sat next to her.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"I have a problem." Annika said.

"Can I help?" Harry said.

"Maybe." Annika answered. "George and I will have our three month anniversary in a week and I still don't have a gift for him. I don't have any idea what to get him."

"How's this sound; We have a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. You and I can go into one of the shops and find something for him, together."

"But, Harry, I don't have any money." she looked down at the floor embarassed.

"What do you mean you don't have any money?"

"Well, the Malfoys didn't exactly pay me for the hell they put me through!"

"That's not what I'm talking about."

"Then where's this money you think I have."

"I don't think you have it. I know you have it."

"Then where is it?"

"Most of it is in a vault at Gringotts but I have some upstairs in my room."

"I can't take your money Harry."

"It's not my money. It's our father's money which means you have just as much right to it as I do."

"But Harry..."

"No buts. He would've wanted you to have your share, if he would've known. Besides, I inherited more from Sirius anyway so sharing with my little sister won't hurt me at all."

Annika couldn't believe what she was hearing. Harry was willing to share the money with her because it belonged to their father. She knew he had accepted her as his sister but she had no idea it would extend this far.

"Please, just accept this. Like I said, it's as much yours as it is mine." Harry said.

"Okay. This weekend we'll go to Hogsmeade to find him something." Annika replied.

"Good." Harry said. "Are you going to come back down?"

"Maybe just to say goodnight. I'm tired." she said.

"Alright."

"Thank you."

"What's family for."

The two walked back down to the common room. Annika said her goodnights, taking an especially long time on George, then headed up to bed.

The day of the Hogsmeade trip came rather quickly. That morning after breakfast the group except for George got in line to go. George had got detention from Snape for once again punching Malfoy for harrassing Annika the other day. For the first time all year, Annika was happy he was in detention. This meant that she could look for his gift without having to worry about him seeing it.

Annika and George kissed goodbye before he headed down to the dungeons. She joined the others in line.

"So, I recruited some help for us today." Harry said once they were outside.

"Who?" Annika asked.

"Everyone, of course." Harry replied. "I figure Ginny and Hermione have experience in picking out gifts. And who would know George better than his siblings. You know."

Annika laughed and nodded. They walked and discussed the options.

"You can never go wrong with something from Zonko's." Fred said.

"Honestly, that was the only thing I could come up with. I really don't know what else he would want. Besides, I don't know what he's doing for me and I don't want to go too over the top."

"Zonko's it is, then." Harry stated.

They twalked through the village towards Zonko's, passing other students and shops along the way. Once they stepped inside Annika was amazed by how many amazing things she could see. None were as good as Fred's and George's, of course, but they were still pretty impressive, all the same. There were potions that could turn your enemy's into pigs, or goats, or even llamas. Candies that could glue someone mouth closed. She had no idea where to start. What kinds of things would George like? She looked around for her friends help but they had already dispersed and were grabbing things of the shelves.

"What are you guys doing?" Annika asked.

"Helping." Fred replied. "We're gonna grab a bunch of stuff George would like and let you decide."

Annika just stood there as the other piled things at her feet. Everything from Filibuster's Wet Start Fireworks to several packages of extra smelly dungbombs. Once everyone had returned and she had a foot tall pile in front of her, she bagan looking through things. She couldn't figure out what he'd like best. After all, the man had a joke shop of his own to get all the jokes he ever wanted from for free.

"How am I supposed to pick? I mean he can just get all the stuff he wants from his own shop." Annika said.

"He'd like this better, though." Hermione said. "Regardless, of what you pick, he'll like it because it's from you."

Annika felt better after hearing that. She had been raised to do things exactly right and give people exactly what they wanted or they'd be angry. Standing there in that moment though, it was nice to hear someone would be happy no matter what she did. She decided on a big variety pack with everything from DUngbombs to the more intricately charmed tricks. Everyone agreed that George would love it.

They paid the clerk ten galleons for it and left. After that, they all went their seperate ways. Ginny and Harry wanted to go to Honeydukes to buy some sweets, Hermione dragged Ron to the book store, and Annika and Fred were left alone with each other. It didn't bother either of them, really. She was perfectly comfortable around him and he considered her his little sister so there was no awkwardness.

They spent the day walking around Hogsmeade just talking. Fred told her a few embarrassing stories about George which kept Annika laughing through the entire conversation. They were both having a good time until they ran into Malfoy and his cronies at the Shreiking Shack.

"I didn't think the Weasleys could sink any lower," he said to Crabbe and Goyle. "But alas, here they are sharing the same whore."

Crabbe and Goyle laughed. Annika moved closer to Fred who pulled out his wand.

"Go away, Malfoy!" he said.

"But I want my turn." Malfoy replied.

Annika found herself angered by that as opposed to terrified about what Malfoy might do.

"I've missed her very much." Malfoy continued.

"If you know what's good for you Malfoy, you'll shut the hell up." Annika said, surprising not only Fred but herself too.

"That's Master Malfoy to you bitch." Malfoy said angrily raising his wand.

Annika however; was to fast for him. She flicked her wrist and Malfoy went flying into the nearest tree trunk. He hit it and slumped on the ground, still concious and unharmed, but visibly scared. Crabbe and Goyle ran to help him up.

"You'll pay for that!" Malfoy yelled as he signaled for his friends to follow him away.

"Wow, Annika. I didn't think you had it in you!" Fred said with a smile on his face. "I'm proud."

Annika smiled in spite of herself she was feeling pretty good as well.

A half hour later, Fred was telling the others all about how Annika stood up to Malfoy and put him in his place. The response was amazing. They spent the next hour laughing at what Malfoy's face had to look like as he flew against that tree. Then they went back to school.

Annika took George's present to her room before she met him in the Great Hall for dinner.

"How was your day?" she asked when they sat down at their table.

"Great." George replied sarcastically. "What more could you ask for than to spend the day organizing Snape's specimen."

"He had you do that." Annika replied.

"Yeah but he'll find a few surprises when he uses some of them." George said.

"Like what?" Fred, who was sitting next to George, asked.

"I just put a few of our toys inside some of the jars. I'm not sure how some of them will react but I'm sure it'll be interesting when they do." George said with a laugh.

"Aren't you worried he's gonna figure out it was you?" Hermione asked.

"He can't prove it." George shrugged. "Our products are banned which just makes students what to sneak them in. Any student could've done it. I'm just the innoccent manufacturer."

"Well, Annika here has a little news of her own for you." Ginny said excitedly.

"Really, what?" George asked looking at Annika.

"We had a run in with Malfoy today." Annika said. "And I threw her sorry ass against a tree."

"Really?" George asked excitedly. "I would've killed to see his face.

The enitre group laughed. Annika loved being around them. They were always making her laugh and included her in everything they did. If they were studying the always found something interesting for her to read so she felt like part of the group. They made her feel like family and that was the best feeling she could ever have.

A/N: I didn't expect the fluff set up to take so long so you'll have to wait until the next chapter to see the anniversary.


	12. You're the Best Present I Could Ask For

A/N: This Chapter is dedicated to my friend, Jessica. She told me she wanted to see a nice chapter between Annika and George so I will provide. Besides, the more I thought aboput this chapter the better my ideas got to keep the story moving. I hope you like. Thanx again, Jessie.

ANNIKA'S P.O.V.

Sunday past in a haze with a walk around the lake hand in hand with George, a session with Chris, a session with Harry, and an evening of sitting in front of the fireplace, George's arms, surrounded by her friends.

Annika woke up on Monday morning, in her bed, unsure of how she got there. She looked at her alarm clock and decided to get dressed to meet the others downstairs for breakfast. She threw on a plain black t-shirt with a pair of blue jeans. She brushed her hair and put it into a low ponytail then headed for the Common Room. When she got down there, she found it desserted but spotted a bouqet of red roses on the table in front of the fireplace with a letter propped in front of it. The letter had her name on it. She walked to the table and opened the letter.

_Dear Annika,_

_Good morning and happy anniversary. You're probably wondering why we aren't up there waiting for you. Well, I have a little surprise for you later so we had to have an early breakfast to go get started. You probably won't be seeing us for the whole day, not even at lunch or when we don't have class. It's a big surprise that needs lots of preparation. Meet in the Entrance Hall at 6:30 tonight and you'll find out what we've been doing all day. _ _I hope you can keep yourself busy all day._

_Love, _

_George, __Fred__, __Harry__, __Ron, __Ginny__, __Hermione_

_P.S. If Malfoy happens to bother you if you go out and about, just send him for a trip down the stairs. He'll learn._

Annika laughed at that as she folded the letter back up and sighed because she'd have to spend the whole day alone. She stood there for a moment contemplating not going to breakfast when her stomach let out a long loud growl.

"Fine." she said to no one and head to the Great Hall. She noticed the corridors where almost empty and figured most of the kids were already in class.

When she reached the Great Hall, there were only maybe thirty students who were able to have a late breakfast. Once she had finished eating she headed back to the Common Room for a little telekinetic practice. Or rather fun. She didn't really need practice but she had a grand time making things zoom accross the room and could easily spend an hour doing it before it got boring. Once it did she wrote a letter to Remus telling him everything from what she did to Malfoy that past Saturday to how well she was doing learning how to defend herself to her counsoling sessions with Dumbledore. She told him what a great time she was having at Hogwarts. She also told him how much she loved and missed him.

Before she knew it, it was lunchtime. She signed the letter, put it in an envelope and into her pocket. She would go to the owlery and borrow Hedwig after lunch to send it. This time the Great Hall was pretty full but once again none of her buddies were there. She ate quickly and headed to the owlery. She was halfway up the stairs when she heard the voice she wished would go away forever.

"What, no bodyguards today?" the voice said from behind her.

"In case you didn't notice on Saturday, I don't need them to protect me anymore." Annika said and turned around to find herself face to face with Malfoy.

"Don't worry. You'll pay for that soon and I'll make sure you never dare do it again." Malfoy said.

"You'd have to get me alone long enough to do it." Annika replied.

"We are alone." Malfoy replied.

"Yeah but I can still do this."

She flicked her wrist and he went tumbling down the stairs. She immediately continued up the stairs, knowing he'd be back on his feet shortly. She headed back to the Common Room because he could only wait for her to come out so long before people got suspicious. Which meant she wouldn't have to worry about it.

She sat in the common room, in the armchair, in front of the fire, reading some more about the magical creatures she could possisbly encounter in her life in this world. At six o'clock she went to her room to change to meet George. She wasn't sure if she should dress fancy or casual or what. She decided to settle in the middle with the black spaghetti strap knee length dress that Ginny had given her because she liked it so much. She put on a pair of black heels and pulled her hair out of the ponytail and brushed it out. She knew George liked it best when she left it hang down her back. She put to little butterfly clips in to hold it out of her face. She applied a little makeup and was ready with just enough time to walk to the Entrance Hall. When she got to the portrait hole, she realized she left his gift in her room and had to go back for it.

When she got to the Entrance Hall, she looked through the crowds of students entering and exiting the Great Hall for George but couldn't find him. Finally, she spotted Ginny who was waving at her from the stairs. She walked over.

"Where's George?" she asked when she reached Ginny.

"He's finishing your surprise." Ginny answered.

"But the note said I was supposed to meet him." Annika protested.

"The note said meet me and we all signed it." Ginny stated.

"Okay. You got me." Annika said.

"Come on." Ginny said.

The two walked up the stairs to the seventh floor and down a corridor, Annika's never been down before. They reach a door to find Harry and Ron standing outside the door dressed in muggle dress suits.

"What's going on?" Annika asked Ginny.

"Just wait." Ginny answered.

"A romantic dinner for two." Harry said as Ron opened the door and bowed her inside.

Annika entered the room to find a beautiful table set for two. It had a candle burning in the middle. George was sitting on the left side of it and stood when she entered. He walked over and kissed her.

"Hello, babe." he said. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." she smiled blushing slightly.

He walked her over to her chair, pulled it out, and pushed it back in after she was seated.

"What's going on?" she asked after he sat back down.

"This is my surprise." George answered.

Before she could inquire further, Fred, dressed just like Harry and Ron, was at her side with a jug of pumpkin juice.

"Pumpkin juice, ma'am?" he asked.

Annika nodded and tried not to laugh.

"I made dinner." George continued to explain. "I asked everyone to dress up like this and serve us. I wanted to make you feel special."

When he finished, Hermione, who was wearing a long black skirt with a button up white shirt, appeared at her side carrying two plates of...

"Pork roast." she said amazed.

"I know it's one of your favorite things and we had it on our first date so I figured why not." George said.

"Thank you." she said.

"Guys, thank you for all your help. But I think we can manage from here." George told them.

The others left the room and headed for dinner. Annika and George ate,talked, and laughed. When they were finished, the plates magically cleared themselves. Before Annika could ask, George said,

"Harry knows one of the house elves and he arranged to have them take care of them clean up."

Annika nodded.

"I have something for you." George said and pulled out a box.

"You should have. The dinner was enough." Annika said.

"I wanted to. Now open it." he said handing her the box.

She took it and pulled the paper off. It was a ring box, she popped it opened. It was a beautiful ring with a heart shaped sapphire on it. Tears began to cloud her vision. Suddenly, her present seemed like nothing compared to all of this.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" George asked. "Don't you like it?"

"I love it but this is just too much. And all I got you was a stupid box of jokes." she said and the tears were now falling freely.

"Honey, look at me." George said. Annika looked into his eyes. "I don't care what you got me. You being here with me right now and coming in to my life is the best present I could ask for."

He took his thumbs and wiped away her tears. Then he kissed her. The kissed lasted a little over a minute and then Annika noticed the room had changed and pulled away. Suddenly there was a king sized four poster bed against the wall and a few candles lined the floor.

"Did you do this?" Annika asked him.

"No, you have to need it for it to come." George said.

"Well, it's here, why don't we use it." Annika said.

She had wanted nothing more than to do this with him but had to get over her fear of it. She was only just beginning to realize, though, that the only she would get over it is if she just did it with someone who cared about her. Whom she cared about too.

"Are you sure?" George asked.

"Yes." she said. "I love you and I want to do this."

"Okay." George said. "But if you change your mind just tell me to stop and I will."

Annika nodded and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He returned the kiss just as passionately as he gently laid her on the bed.

A/N: For those of you who don't know where this is going, yes they are going to have sex. I stopped it here because I can't right passionate sex scenes to save my life. Give me one where it is unconsentual and I could do it. But two people in passion I just can't do. Sorry. I hope you like it anyway.


	13. Malfoy Makes a Move

A/N: This is another rape scene. It is kind of graphic. At least for my standards. I just felt I should warn you. I hope you like.

ANNIKA'S P.O.V.

Annika and George shared that bed, in the Room of Requirement, many times in over next few months. Annika found that she enjoyed it a lot more when her partner was kind and caring. George was always gentle and, knowing about the virginity spell, he treated everytime like the first. Annika didn't think she could possibly love him more.

The hit a bit of a snag, though, on Christmas when they got caught up in the passion of it the moment and did it, right there in Annika's room. Harry walked in, shortly after they were finished, to tell them everyone was heading for dinner. He went completely nuts. He shouted at George for taking advantage of the delicate position Annika was in when it came to sex. He shouted at Annika for being irresponsible when she told him, she was willingly sleeping with George. He shouted at Ginny and Hermione who told him he was overreacting. He shouted at Fred for being excited for about it. And he shouted at Ron who was agreeing with everything he said.

When the shouting was over however; Harry told Annika as long as it was something that made her happy, he was okay with it. George told her later that Harry pulled him aside and threatened his life if he ever hurt her. She told George that it was just Harry being a big brother.

Things went very smoothly after that until the first Sunday in February. Annika had just finished a counseling session with Dumbledore. It had run a little later than usual and Dumbledore had offered to walk her back to the tower. She declined. She would regret it ten minutes later.

She had made it halfway up the first staircase when a frighteningly familiar voice came from behind her.

"Well, well, well, someone's out past curfew." the voice said.

Annika turned around and was once again face to face with Malfoy.

"I was talking with Dumbledore." she said her voice shaking a little. "We can go ask him to confirm it, if you want."

"Actually, I was thinking I could just punish you. I think that would be more fun." he replied with a smirk.

"How's this for fun." she flicked her wrist and sent him flying into a wall.

"Grab her!" Malfoy yelled from the floor.

Someone came out of nowhere and hugged her from behind, pinning her arms to her side. Malfoy rose and walked toward her.

"Now, it's time for a little overdue punishment. If you know what's good for you, you'll keep quiet until we get to the classroom." he said to her and motioned for the person holding her to follow him.

She was very quiet but that didn't mean she didn't kick and struggle to get free of the man. Once the were in the room and the door was closed. Annika listened as Malfoy said some spells. She took in her surroundings, maybe she could us them to get out of this. She saw rows of desks for the students and various animals in cages.

_"Maybe. I could use my powers to smash the cages and then we would have no choice but to leave." _she thought.

That plan was blown to pieces seconds later when Malfoy turned his wand on her.

"Incarcerous." he said and her hands were tied behind her back. "There now no one but us can hear you scream and you can't use your powers to stop me."

It didn't register that there were more than just her, Malfoy, and the person that grabbed her in the room until Malfoy said us. In fact there was at least five others. All of which, upon looking them in the face, Annika recognized as sons of Death Eaters. She suddenly went from scared to just plain terrified. What were they going to do to her?

"Don't worry." Malfoy said running a finger down her cheek bone. "I'm the only one who's actually going to do anything. They just wanted to watch. Besides, I know you're used to having an audience anyway." He was circling her like a hawk circling its prey. "Now, on your knees."

Annika simply stood there. She may have been terrified but she wasn't going to let him win that easily. Malfoy was behind her now and when she didn't obey him he kicked the back of her knees so she collapsed. She heard the others laughing and jeering as he knees connected painfulkly with the stone floor.

"Now, it's time for a pop quiz." Malfoy said with a smirk. "I want to make sure you didn't forget too much. Who are you?"

"Annika Miller." Annika replied still staring at the floor.

Draco kicked her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"Once again, who are you?" Malfoy said again.

"Annika Miller."

He grabbed a fistful of her hair this time and yanked her head back so she had to look at him.

"You won't win this game, bitch." he said and shoved her face back into the ground. "So you are you?"

"Annika Miller." she said again very defiantly.

"Crucio!" Malfoy yelled this time.

Annika screamed as the pain shot through her body. She beg for him to stop. She, even yelled for George a few times. She could her the opthers laughing at her. Malfoy's the loudest and cruelest of all. There was no escaping the pain, no matter how hard she tried to think of something else, anything else. Finally, Malfoy lifted the spell and the pain went away. She laid on the ground breathing hard.

"Last time, who are you?" he said from above.

"Nobody." Annika breathed not wanting to fight anymore.

"Good. And who am I?" Malfoy continued.

"My master." she said trying to fight back the tears.

"And where do you belong?"

"At my master's feet."

"Very good. Now, back on your knees. It's time to for a refresher course on respect. I'm sure you remember how this goes, right?"

Annika just kneeled there looking at the floor. She didn't want to do it but knew he'd make her anyway. She decided in that second though, she was gonna fight all the way.

"So you don't remember." Malfoy stated. "No matter. I'll help you to. Imperio!"

Annika felt like she was floating and heard a voice in the back of her head.

_"Undo my pants and suck my cock." _The voice told her.

She wanted to fight it but it was way to strong for her and did it within seconds. After about a minute the floating feeling went away and she realized what she was doing. She stopped immediately. Malfoy who already had a hold of her hair pulled on it hard.

"No one told you to stop." he said angrily.

She continued as she tried to block out the vile comments of the audience and the bile that was rising in her throat. She tried to force back the tears, afraid of what he'd do if he caught her crying, but they came anyway. When he was satisfied, he yanked her hair a little harder and she knew to stop.

He yanked her up and pinned her against the wall and smirked. It was the smirk that let Annika know he had seen the tear stains on her face.

"You've been crying." he said. "You know what that means."

"Please, just leave me alone. I swear, I won't use my magic on you anymore." she begged.

"As much as I enjoy seeing you beg. Rules are rules. And you've broken two so you must be punished for both." he smirked again. The others laughed at how pathetice she must look, pinned against the wall, completely helpless.

Malfoy didn't bother with her shirt, which she was slightly thankful for. He went immediately for the button on her jeans and pulled them down, along with her underwear.

"I bet you missed this." he whispered before she he rammed himself into her.

He was by no means gentle like George. In fact, she knew he was in it to hurt her, more than anything else. She tried not to give him the satisfaction of hearing her cry out in pain but that didn't work. She fought the onslaught of tears that were threatening their way back. He pulled out abruptly, which confused Annika but when he forced her to turn around she knew there was worse to come. He positione himself at the opening of her rear end and once again rammed himself inside. She tried to cry out in pain again but the pain was so intense no sound would come out. He was ramming so hard her pelvic bone kept hitting the stone wall, painfully. She prayed George and Harry would run in a save her. They never came, just like when she was growing up. Nobody ever came. Malfoy once again pulled out abruptly. This time he turned her back around and shoved her back on her knees. Her forced his cock back into her mouth and instinctively she began sucking again. After a few seconds he came in her mouth. He pulled his cock out and got down on her level, placing a hand over her mouth.

"Swallow it." he said. "And if you throw up. I'll make you eat that too."

She did what she was told and forced back the bile that was creeping up her throat. After a minute, Malfoy removed his hand from her mouth and stood.

"Now, just so you don't forget again. You are a worhtless, disgusting whore. Nobody loves or cares about you. Owned, maimed, and tortured is all you'll ever deserve to be. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master." Annika replied. She was too exhausted to disagree with anything he said.

He grabbed another fistful of her hair and forced her to look at him.

"Now this is what you're going to do." he said. "You are going to go get yourself cleaned up, you are gonna hide the new scars. And you are gonna act like nothing happened. I will come get you if I feel a fancy to later on. And if you tell anyone, I'll kill your precious Weasley."

With that he forced her head back to the floor, performed a spell that erased any hint of him inside of her, and released her hands from the bonds. He spit on her and siganled for the others it was time to go. They all walked past her, broken on the floor, some aimed kicks at her, some spit on her, but most just called her a slut or whore.

"Have a good night." Malfoy said.

"Go to hell." Annika mumbled thinking he had already gone.

"Excuse me." his voice carried accross the room.

"I didn't say anything." she said.

"Don't lie to me." he said and within seconds he had another fistful of her hair and was forcing her to look into his eyes again.

"I said go to hell." Annika repeated defiantly.

He smirked, released her, kikced her in the stomach three times, and headed for the door.

"Watch your mouth." he said before exiting.

She laid there for a minute and got her breath back. She slowly got up and pulled her underwear and jeans back on. She slowly walked back to the common room. She hoped that nobody stayed up to wait for her. She was painfully away of the marks the ropes had made as well as some bruises he left on her. Her hair was probably a huge mess. She looked at her watch. It was ten thirty.

She reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, ignored the look on her face as she said the password and was admitted. It looked like George had tried to stay up but ended up falling asleep on the couch. She walked silently passed him and up to her room. She put on her p.j.'s and took two vials of calming potion and two vials of dreamless sleep. She wanted to make sure she didn't have to think about tonight for as long as possible. She finally crawled into bed and cried herself to sleep.

She woke up the next afternoon and looked at her clock to see it was about lunch time. She had to get up and get dressed very slowly because she was in so much pain. She put on a pair of jeans, a long sleeved black shirt with a black hoodie. She was glad it was winter because she coul get away with dressing like this without anyone thinking there was something wrong. She went downstairs to find the common room desserted.

She figured her friends just went to lunch from class. She wasn't very hungry so she just went right back to her room. She sat on her bed the whole day, contemplating her options. She could tell her friends and risk George's life. No that could never be an opton. She could just let it go and hope it stopped. She knew it most definately wouldn't. She just had to grin and bare it. George saved her so much in the few months, maybe she should do something to save him. She stared at the ring on her finger and new that best thing for everyone was to just let it happen. It would be less dangerous for her friends at any rate.

Around seven thirty that there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." she said.

George opened the door and stepped in. He sat next to her on her bed.

"I just came up to see if you were okay. Everyone was worried when they didn't see you at meals or in between their classes." he said.

"I appreciate your concern but I'm fine. I had a bit of the flu all day but I'm starting to feel better." Annika said. It killed her to lie to him but she knew it was for the best right now. Lord only knows what would've happened if she told the truth.

"Are you sure?" George pressed.

"Yes. I've been resting all day and am feeling better. I'll be out and about tomorrow." Annika replied.

"Alright, but if you ever do have a prblem you know I'm here, right? We all are."

"I know."

"Well, I'll let you get some more rest." He kissed her on the forehead, whispered, "I love you." and exited the room.

"I love you too." Annika sighed and once again cried herself to sleep.


	14. Malfoy Almost Gets Caught

ANNIKA'S P.O.V.

It had been almost a month since her encounter with Malfoy. The physical scars he caused had gone but she was still trying to get over the mental ones. She had not slept with Geore in that month and had to force herself not to flinch when he reached out to touch her. Malfoy hadn't tried anything else since that night. He just made vile and degrading comments or gestures. Occassionally, he would get close enough to brush his hand against hers. Annika had to find the urge to throw up when he did this. She had taken to instinctively stepping closer to George when she saw him in the corridors.

She knew that everyone knew there was something different that something had happened. She also knew that they wouldn't ask her because they knew she would lie. It wasn't even that she was afraid of Malfoy's threat of George's life, it was more she knew what George and Harry would do if they found out. She wasn't going to let them go to Azkaban to protect her. She wasn't worth that. She just existed from day to day like everything was okay.

Things began to fall apart even more one Friday night at the beginning of March. The gang was in the library studying. Annika, who enjoyed listening to Hermione talk about their History of Magic, was reading the first year textbook. As seven thirty hit, the group slowly began to trickle away two at time. (You can think what you want about what the couples did after they left.) Around eight fifteen, only Fred, George, and Annika remained.

"Hey George, maybe we should get to bed." Fred said. "We have inventory tomorrow."

Every Saturday the twins would be allowed to spend the day taking care of things at the shop. They did the books, inventory, and anythings else they needed to do. They would leave early in the morning and not be back until dinner time.

"I supposed you're, right." George replied. He leaned over to Annika. "You ready?"

"Actually, I wanted to finish this chapter." Annika replied. Not being a student she was not permitted to check any books out. "I'll be up before curfew."

"Are you sure?" George said. He looked like he felt something was going to happen. "I can check it out for you."

"I'll be fine, babe." she replied. "You go get some sleep. You have a long day tomorrow."

"Okay." George answered still looking unsure. He kissed her forehead. "I'll see you at dinner tomorrow night. I love you."

"I love you too." Annika replied and went back to reading about goblin rebellions as the twins left.

Ten minutes later, she felt a hand over her mouth. She attempted to let out a muffled scream but she felt a wand jab into her chest. Then she heard the frighteningly familiar voice,

"I told you I come for you when it struck my fancy. Now, stand up."

Annika, terrified, did what he said. He half dragged her to the darkest corner of the library, just before the Restricted Section and shoved her against the wall facing him. He used his wand to tie her up again, only this time her wrists were pulled together above her head and mounted to the wall.

"Hello." Malfoy said. "I missed you."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she said her voice shaking.

"Because you belong to me or did you forget again?" Malfoy answered.

He brought his lips down onto hers. She kept her mouth tightly shut. He in turn bit down, hard on both lips, and when she opened her mout to gasp he slid his tongue inside. She tried to pull back but her head hit the wall. Malfoy broke the kiss and licked her neck. He pulled her t-shirt over her head and tucked it between her wrists.

"Nice. Front clasp bra. I prefer those." Malfoy said as he unhooked it and tucked it above her head with the shirt. "Much easier to manipulate."

She did her best to keep her breathing calm and the tears away as he brushed his lips, tongue and fingers against her naked upper body. She prayed she'd be after curfew and her friends would come looking for her. He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down along with her underwear. She gasped when he touched her vagina. She did her best to force back any other reaction.

He began to play a little. He would slide one finger in part way then take it right back out. Then he would lick her and he did several other things. Things that would normally considered teasing but for Annika it was torture. She held out as long as she could but after five minutes couldn't take it anymore.

"If you're gonna do something then just do it and get it over with!" she yelled.

Malfoy rose and backhanded her.

"I'm your master and I tell you what to do, not the other way around." he said into her ear. "But since you asked for it."

He put his hand back down between her lips and shoved all four fingers inside her at the same time. It was all she could do not to scream from the pain of it. She couldn't stop the tears, though. After a few minutes he pulled them out and lifted his hand in front of her face. There was blood on his fingers. He wiped it off on her face then reached began undoing his belt. Annika prepared for the worst but...

"Annika!" Geore's voice rang through the library.

"Annika, it's after curfew!" Harry's joined.

She was about to call to them but Malfoy placed his hand over her mouth and brought the index finger of the other one to his lips. She was scared but she'd be damned if she would let him hurt her while her friends were out there so she bit his hand. He pulled it away and she screamed,

"George! I'm over here! Ma..."

Malfoy backhanded her before she could finish. He released her from the ropes. She fell to the floor because it was unexpected, Malfoy kicked her accross the face, and everything went black.

A/N: I know two in a row might be too much but i had to set up for the important stuff. Don't worry, there will be a couple chapters between the next rape scene. Promise.


	15. Only a Matter of Time

ANNIKA'S P.O.V.

Annika woke in the hospital wing, the next day, she felt pressure on both sides of her. She looked to her left and saw sitting in a chair with his head laying on the bed. She assumed he was asleep. She then looked to her left and saw Harry in the exact same position. She slowly, not wanting to wake either of her boys, pulled herself into a sitting position.

_"What the hell happened?" _she thought. _"I remember reading in the library but that's it."_

She wracked her brain trying to remember how she got here but she couldn't figure it out. After a few minutes, George started to stir. He opened his eyes and sat up. Annika noticed it took him a minute to realize that she was awake but when he did,

"Annika!" he yelled and through his arms around her. "Harry!" George shook Harry awake. "She's awake!"

Harry's eyes snapped opened and he embraced her as well.

"Guys, as happy as I am to be awake. How did I get here in the first place?" she asked confused.

"You don't remember?" Harry questioned.

"I remember being in the library reading but that's it." she answered.

"I left you at eight fifteen. You told me that you wanted to read a little more and you'd be up before curfew." George said.

"I do remember that." she said. "But I don't remember after."

"Well, when nine fifteen came and you didn't come back, Harry and I got worried. We went back to the library. When we called for you, you said my name and something else. But something cut you off. When we found you, you were unconcious and naked." George finished.

"Goerge and I brought you here and Madam Pomphrey examined you." Harry continued. "She surmised from your appearance that someone was trying to rape you." He took a deep breath.

Something strange happened when Harry said rape. Her mind flashed images of fear and pain and _his _face. She leaned over the side of the bed and threw up all over the floor.

"Anni," Harry, who was on the side she turned to, yelled and pulled her hair out of the way. "Are you alright?"

"I remember." she gasped once she was finished.

George was sudden;y next to her with a glass of water.

"Drink this." he said.

"Thank you." she took it and drank.

"What do you remember?" Harry asked and muttered a cleaning spell, getting rid of her vomit.

"I don't remember details but I know who it was." Annika replied.

She was saved from having to tell them because Madam Pomphrey walked out of her office.

"Well, I have a lot of news. Some good, some bad, and some I'm not sure about." she told them.

Annika nodded.

"First, my exmination found no hint of seamen inside you. This is good and bad. It's good because that means he didn't get what he wanted but now we have no proof of who it was." Pomphrey started to explain. "Unfortunately, due to Lucius Malfoy's spell I'll be unable to say whether or not, he got anything inside you. I also check for any diseases and you were clean. Finally, I did a pregnancy test just to be sure. And you're gonna be a mother."

Annika opened her mouth in shock. What Pomphrey was saying didn't add up. If he didn't penetrate her then how could she be pregnant?

"I don't understand I thought you said you found no traces of seamen." she said.

"You're a month along." Pomphrey clarified.

"You mean I'm gonna be a father." he said excitedly.

Annika looked at him and smiled. Her heart was breaking though. A month ago she had slept with George but a month ago was also when Malfoy took her. Yes, he did make her eat most of it but what if some sperm got away while he was inside her. George looked so excited that she didn't want to rain on his parade so she smiled and went along with it.

The doors of the ward opened a few moments later and Dumbledore stepped in.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, may I speak with Miss Miller in private, please?" Dumbledore asked. "Besides, I have a couple friends of yours in my office waiting for an update on her condition. I'm sure they would be pleased to learn that she is okay."

Harry and George didn't need telling twice. They said their goodbyes to Annika and left the ward. Annika's heart was pounding in her chest. She knew what was coming. She knew he would ask her what happened. He sat down in George's now vacant chair and looked her in the eyes.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I can't remember." she said shaking her head.

"Do you remember who?" he pressed.

She nodded.

"But you don't want to say because you are scared." Dumbledore put in for her. "Not only for yourself but for your friends as well."

She nodded again.

"I can assure you, if you tell me, he will be sent to Azkaban and not beable to harm any of you." Dumbledore stated.

"His friends would still come after me." she said staring at the bed.

"What if I could send you somewhere, where only your friends could find you?" Dumbledore stated. "Then would you tell me?"

She took a deep breath.

"Promise me you won't tell them." Annika said. "I don't want them to do anything stupid."

"I swear I will do everything in my power to keep them from finding out."

"Thank you." she closed her eyes and prayed he was right. "It was Malfoy. And it wasn't the first time." she figured if she was gonna do it, it may as well be the right way.

"When was the first time?" Dumbledore asked. She could hear the alarm in his voice.

"About a month ago." she stated.

"Why didn't you tell someone?"

"He threatened George and I've never known Malfoy to back down on a threat."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I'm going to call the MInister and have Mr. Malfoy arrested. You get some rest. And when Madam Pomphrey okays your release, I'll take you to your new home." he said and got up to leave.

Madam Pomphrey was at her side in a minute with a dreamless sleep potion.

Annika was released two days later. Dumbledore had kept his word but due to the way gossip spreads at Hogwarts, her friends found out about Malfoy's arrest. They weren't upset about her not telling them. They did tell her, though that they wished they saw him before the arrest. She didn't ask what they would've done.

After her release from the hospital wing, Dumbledore kept his promise and moved her somewhere safe. She was taken to a private flat within Hogwarts. It was safe because someone could only find it if they already knew where it was. Dumbledore, of course, knew so he should not only Annika but Harry, George, Fred, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. They were given permission to go there when they wanted as long as they didn't skip their classes.

Annika had to stay up there for everything. Dumbledore even connected her dinning room table to the kitchens. She would get meals sent up to her at normal meal times. If lher friends joined her all she had to do was place a piece of paper with the number of extras on the table and they would get the message. The same went for any special orders for her and the baby.

The minute she stepped into the place, she was amazed. When she walked in the door, she had to go up some stairs that opened into a decentsiz living room. It had a fireplace, a couple armchairs and a couch with a coffee table in the center. There was a bedroom to one side. Inside there she found a four poster bed, a dresser, and a decent sized closet, and a desk in the corner. The bathroom was compltete with a toilet, sink, shower and bathtub.

If it wasn't for the fact that she was in hiding, she would've loved it. Now, though, for all it's beauty it just seemed like a safehouse to her. She had a baby to look after now, though, and didn't complain about having to be cooped up in there. She knew it was for the best. Her friends made sure she stayed busy by visiting whenever they weren't in class or studying. George even brought her books to read.

The trouble didn't start until two weeks after she started living there. She and George were sitting on the couch discussing baby stuff. She still hadn't told him, it might be Malfoy's. Dumbledore had made sure that the school thought it was only once. Anyway, they were in the middle of a conversation about names when they heard someone running up the stairs.

Annika noticed George instantly reached for his wand but it was only Harry on the stairs. He was panting hard like he had run all the way. Annika and George went to him.

"What happened?" Annika asked.

"Read this." Harry panted and shoved a paper into her hands. She hadn't noticed he had something in his hand until then.

She put the paper in front of her face and read the headline:

_**Draco Malfoy released from Azkaban today.**_

She choked back a sob and handed it over to George. She slowly sat in one of the chairs at the dining room table.

"Due to lack of evidence against him on the charge of the attempted raped of Annika Miller, Draco Malfoy was released from Azkaban today." George read out loud. "More like due to the thousand galleons or so Lucius bribed Fudge with."

"There's more." Harry said finally reagaining hi breath.

George was silent for a moment as Annika watched him skim the article. His eyes got wide as he began reading again,

"The school governers have overruled Albus Dumbledore's request for young Mr. Malfoy's expulsion from Hogwarts. He will in fact be returning there today."

"What!" Annika yelled. "No. I'm not safe here!"

"Yes, you are." George told her. "He doesn't even know this place exists."

"You don't know him like I do." Annika said. "If he wants something, he gets it. So if he wants me, it's only a matter of time."

HARRY'S P.O.V.

A couple hours and several vials of calming potions later, they had calmed Annika down. The two were now walking down the corridor, in search of Malfoy. They were going to teach him not to mess with Annika again. She was now in her room sleeping like a baby and had no idea they were about to do this. They both knew she would be angry if she did.

They were headed for the Slytherin Common Room and would wait outside for him if they had to. The wasn't nesseccary because he was standing in the Entrance Hall, alone. George went right up to him and sucker punched him. Malfoy, who wasn't ready for it, lost his balance and fell.

Malfoy was back on his feet with his wand out before George could do anything else. Both George and Harry had their wands out and backed him in a corner. His wand still pointed at them. George reached out and knocked it out of his hand. Harry didn't have to do anything but cover George with his wand. George had pinned Malfoy against the wall.

"Listen good, Malfoy, because this will be your only warning."George growled. "If you lay a hand on her again. I will personally castriate you and shove your testicals down your throat. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Malfoy said and George released him.

Malfoy bent down and picked up his wand.

"This isn't over." he then said. "All you've succeeded in doing was pissing me off. She'll pay for it when I get her back because I will get her back. It's only a matter of time.

With one finally smirk he headed down towards the dungeons. George made to go after him but Harry grabbed him by the robe.

"It won't help." Harry said feeling less sure about Annika's safety than he had a couples hours before.


	16. What's Going On?

ANNIKA'S P.O.V.

Two weeks after Malfoy's return to Hogwarts, Annika was still safe and sound in her "home". Though she was happy about this, she couldn't help but feel like he was planning something. She knew the Malfoys well enough to know that they were always planning something. She, of course, said nothing to anybody about her suspisions. She knew they would tell her she was just being paranoid and she was perfectly safe where she was. She trusted her friends enough to feel that this was true but there was still the nagging feeling in the back of her head. Which is why she didn't think twice when Fred came in and told her she had to leave.

She was sleeping and was roughly shaken awake. She opened her eyes and noticed the towering figure of one of the twins. She was too groggy to tell which one so she went for the obvious.

"George?" she muttered.

"No, Fred." the twin responded. "I've just talked with Dumbledore. He says he thinks Malfoy and his friends figured out where you were."

"What?" she was suddenly wide awake.

"He told me to come get you and take you to the Hog's Head." Fred continued. "You're going to floo from there to Remus's. No get some clothes on."

She was slightly confused but did what he said all the same. She saw that he was pakcing a bag of clothes for her. She threw on a pair of jeans, t-shirt and hoodie, then something hit her.

"Why can't I just floo from here?" she asked.

"Because Lucius Malfoy may be watching the Hogwarts fires waiting to intercept you." Fred said.

"Okay, where's everyone so I can say goodbye?" she said.

"No time." Fred said. "I wasn't even able to tell them I had to take you."

Annika was crushed but she knew it was for her own safety. Still though, she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was wrong but she reasoned it away. Fred had never given her a reason not to trust him. Which is why she left the safety of her room with him. The fled through the corridors of Hogwarts as quickly as possible. Fred was in the lead, making sure no one was coming.

Finally, they made it outside and began to race accross the ground. They ran in silence not wanting anyone to hear them. They made it to Hogsmeade and a few minutes later, The Hog's Head. They went inside. It was dark and Annika could barely see. She grabbed Fred's arm to make sure she didn't lose him. She still had the bad feeling in her stomach but continued to push it away because Fred was her friend. He'd never do anything to hurt her.

"There's a fireplace upstairs that you can use." Fred said.

It struck Annika as odd that a fireplace would be upstairs but then again, it was magic after all. They walked up the stairs and enter the first door on the left. Once inside the room lit up and Annika could see no fireplace. Fred was behind her at this point.

"Fred, there isn't a fireplace." Annika said, now believing she should've followed her instincts.

"We won't be needing one." Malfoy' voice rang through the room.

She wheeled around to find him standing next to Fred, both had their wands drawn.

"Fred, what's going on?" she asked stepping away from the two.

"They'll be time to explain later." Fred replied with a smirk. "Right now, you need to drink this and relax."

He held a vial out to her but she stepped further away from them.

"I won't do anything until you explain what's going on." she said.

"Let me handled this, Fred." Malfoy said and Fred handed him the vial.

Malfoy walked towards Annika who kept stepping backwards trying to stay away from him. She hit the wall and he continued to get closer. Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed her throat, putting pressure on her wind pipe. She opened her mouth to gasped for air and when she did, Malfoy poured the contents of the vial down her throat. She heard him say,

"Don't worry, it's simply a sleeping potion." Then everything went black.

A/N: I'm sorry this one is so short but I just needed a set up for the next chapter. There everything will be explained. I know you're all wondering; What's up with Fred? Right? That will be explained as well.


	17. The Traitor

ANNIKA'S P.O.V.

Annika woke to find herself laying on a stone cold floor. Her hands and feet were chained. She sat up, with difficulty, and observed her surroundings. She was in a cell. There were three stone walls around her and a cell door in the front. The stench was so bad, Annika had to fight to not throw up. The source of the spell was a large chamber pot that was so full, the lid wouldn't fit back on it. The walls were streaked with dried blood. Annika assumed it was from past victims.

She looked down at her clothes. Thankfully, she was wearing the same outfit she left Hogwarts in and it was all in one piece. She still, shuddered to think about what they did while she was asleep.

All of a sudden, she heard familiar voices coming closer. She couldn't make out what they were saying but she was more worried about why Fred was talking so amicably with Malfoy. She thought Fred was on their side and that she could trust him. Why was he doing this?

The two men appeared, in front of her cell, before she could ponder this any further.

"Finally, awake, I see." Fred said.

"What's going on?" Annika asked usure of how she should act.

"What time is it, Draco?" Fred said and Annika thought he was ignoring her.

"Nine thirty." Malfoy replied.

"A half hour should be plenty of time to explain, right?" Fred stated.

"Yup." Malfoy said.

"Okay. First of all, I want to say thank you for making it so easy to frame Percy." Fred said.

"What?" Annika didn't understand.

"Percy was innoccent. He never met you before that day." Fred said with an evil smirk.

"No, I saw him and he threatened me." Annika replied.

"You saw what I made you see. He did what I made him do." Fred answered.

"I don't understand."

"When you came over, that day, I feared that you would rat me out so I used a dark arts spell, Draco's father taught me, to make you flashback when you saw him. It altered your memory to make you think it was him. I used the imperius curse to make him take you to the bathroom and threatened you. " Fred explained. "I thought that way, you'd think it was him and it would help me gain your trust. Plus, it would keep me off the hook if you didn't keep your big mouth shut. Which you didn't."

"But what about your dad saying that he suspected it?" Annika asked.

"I used the same spell on him that I used on you." Fred said.

"Okay but I saw you in short sleeved shirts all summer." Annika stated. "Wouldn't I have seen your mark?"

"Nope because the cream we had Ginny give to you, was invented for the purpose of covering up our marks to keep our spies hidden better." Fred said. "George, of course, thought it was for teenaged girls' hickeys."

"You lied to George?" Annika questioned.

"I've been lying to George about the purpose of most of our recently developed procucts." Fred smirked.

"But why?" Annika asked.

"Well, see I got sick of being a twin. I hated always having someone right next to me. Someone who finshed my sentences. And always being thought of as one of a pair. It was always Fred and George, never just Fred. I hated that." Fred said.

"I would've killed for that." Annika said through gritted teeth.

"That's why you're the prisoner and I'm not." Fred replied.

"Oh and I know that there's a slim possiility that your baby could be Draco's." Fred said. He and Malfoy both were smirking.

Annika wasn't sure what to say about that. She figured that Malfoy told him about the night he got his revenge.

"I was actually watching the whole thing that night." Fred said.

"I didn't see you in the room." Annika said.

"I wasn't there but I was indeed watching." Fred replied. "I was watching the first time you and George slept together and everytime after that. I was watching every conversation you had with Harry and Dumbledore. I was even watching the night in the library when Draco almost ruined everything. It was actually me that sent George and Harry to find. In fact, I was watching everything since your three month anniversary. And I wasn't the only one. "

Annika's mind was reeling. She didn't understand. How could he have watched it all? Who else was watching?

"It's all been through the ring." Fred said as though reading her mind. "It's something I invented, without George, to keep an eye on you. We've told you all about extendable ears. Well, this is just a more advance version of this. I put a spell on the ring that gives full audio and visual to the place where the receptors are. I have a receptor and so does the Dark Lord. I used some Death Eaters to pretend to set up booth in Diagon Alley and convinced George to buy the ring for you."

Annika looked down at her left hand, the ring was gone. She didn't ask about it, it didn't seem all that important anymore. Fred's betrayal burned in her heart. She had trusted Fred as much as she trusted Harry and George when he had been out to betray her this whole time. There was one thing, though, that she still didn't understand.

"Why did you what so long? I mean, we were alone together a lot in the months you've known me." she asked.

"That was because the Dark Lord wanted to give you time to get to know Potter and his friends." Fred explained. "He knew it would be easier to lure them here, after taking you, if they had a chance to get to know and care for you."

"It would be more fun that way too." Malfoy added laughing.

"I just have one more question, Fred." Annika said.

"And what's that?" Fred said.

"How does it to go from Fred Weasley; beloved twin to Fred Weasley; coward?" Annika stated.

Fred looked like he would strangle her. Malfoy had to grab his hand to keep it away from his wand.

"The Dark Lord doesn't want her hurt." Malfoy said.

Fred yanked his hand away and glared daggers at her.

"What time is it, now?" he asked Malfoy.

"Ten till ten." Malfoy replied.

"Let's start taking her up. Lord knows the way she fights, we'll need the ten minutes." Fred said.

Malfoy opened the cell and yanked Annika up by her hair. She flinched in pain but refused to give them the satisfaction of even a whimper. He mind was still reeling about Fred's betrayal. How could he do that to his family?

Fred was right. She fought as hard as she could going up the stairs and down the dark corridors. She didn't even take the time to pay attention to her surroundings.

They finally made it to what Annika assumed was supposed to be a ballroom. It was big with a dome shaped ceiling. The floor was hard wood. There were at least fifty Death Eaters in a circle around the room.

Malfoy pulled Annika to the center of the circle and shoved her to the floor. She didn't know where he went after that because she kept her eyes on the floor. She knew better than to test the Dark Lord. It would only mean worse pain. She choked back the sobs that wanted to come. Then she heard _His _cold voice speak,

"Malfoy, Weasley, I see phase one of the plan was successful." he said.

"Yes, sir!" Both men said at the same time.

"And phase two?" the Dark Lord questioned.

"Your letter was sent to Potter and company as soon as we brought her back." Fred responded.

"Fantastic." the Dark Lord stated.

"My Lord," Fred questioned. "I don't mean any disrespect nor am I questioning you. I am simply curious as to why you want my brothers, sister, and the mudblood? Wouldn't that make it harder to destroy Potter, if his entourage is with him?"

"I see you point, Weasley." the Dark Lord replied. "Howerver; I know that if I don't do something to stop all of them, then one of them will defeat me. I figure what better way to do that then getting rid of the men and keeping their women as trophies. You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

Annika knew by the tone of the Dark Lord's voice, he was testing Fred's true loyalty. He was trying to see if he could still trust Fred.

"Of course. Nothing would give me more pleasure than to see them suffer." Fred replied.

"Good." the Dark Lord replied. "Now, you and Malfoy are dismissed. Go get ready for phase three. And if they break any of my rules, you have my permission to kill them all."

Annika, who still hadn't looked up, heard footsteps indicating their exit.

"Now, as for our guest of honor." the Dark Lord stated.

Annika's whole body tensed up. She was alone in the room full of Death Eaters. She had a feeling of what was coming.

"Rise, and come to me." the Dark Lord said.

She stood, keeping her eyes on the floor, and went to him. She knew better than to resist a direct order from him. Once she was in front of him, she dropped once again to her knees, and kissed his feet. It was what she always made her do. Her place was at the feet of any man and he made sure she knew that.

"Look at me." he told her. She looked up. "So we have two problems that need taken care of, right?"

Annika just nodded not knowing what the problems were. She did know that if she disagreed, he would punish her. She watched as he pulled two vials out of the pocket of his robe. One was blood red and looked really thick. The other a dark green. He handed the blood red one to her.

"Drink it." he ordered.

She held it in her hand and looked at it. She wanted to know what it was before she drank it but knew it wasn't wise to ask before she did what she was told. She took a deep breath raised the vial to her mouth with difficulty, due to the chains on her hands, and drank. It went down her throat a little smoother than she thought it would.

At first, nothing happened, she just kneeled there with everyone watching her. Five minutes later, still nothing happened. She started to think that it was just something to scare her and it wwasn't going to do anything. Then a sharp pain shot through her abdomen. It got steadily worse until she crouched over and grabbed her stomach.

"What's it doing?" she gasped through the pain.

She got her answer when the pain finally stopped and she felt the wetness on her jeans between her thighs.

"No, please, anything but that." Annika cried.

The Dark Lord's smirk was enough to tell her that she was right. Her baby was gone. She collapsed to the floor and sobbed. She felt pain in the back of her head as the Dark Lord grabbed her hair and yanked her head back.

"You still have one more." he said and poured the contains of the other vial down her throat.

Once again Annika felt nothing. After a minute or two, the Dark Lord released her. Suddenly, her hands and feet were free.

"Stand up." he told her.

"My lord," she heard the voice of Lucius Malfoy. "Are you sure this is wise?"

The Dark Lord smirked and said,

"I want her to try something." he turned back to her. "Go ahead. Use your powers on me."

Annika was stuck between a rock and a hard place at this point. If she did it, she would get punished for attacking him. If she didn't do it, she would get punished for disobeying. All she could do was what she was told, so she flicked her hand out in front of her. Nothing happened. She did it again, still nothing. The Dark Lord and his men were laughing at her. Why wasn't it working?

Suddenly, the Dark Lord was in her face. She flinched as he grabbed her hair again and laughed some more.

"I have a friend, who is an expert when it comes to active magic." he told her. "It was a power stripping potion. You're completely helpless, now."

He forced her back to the floor and said,

"Have your fun until Weasley and Malfoy get back. Just make sure she's still alive and concious when they get here."

With that he left the room, leaving her to her fate...

A/N: I'm not going to go in depth with the kind of fun they have. It would be slightly redundant to. Plus, I'm out of rape ideas. So how about Fred? Big shock. I know I angered a lot of you. I did it because I wanted a change. You always see Percy, Ron, or Ginny betray the family but you never see Fred or George do it. I read a really good fake out once but I've never seen one turn and stay that way. It's gonna be such an emotional blow to George but that's not until next chapter. Please review!!


	18. What Are We Gonna Do?

HARRY'S P.O.V.

Harry nervously paced Dumbledore's office. He didn't understand what could've happened. They had left Annika in her room safe and sound, the night before, but George went up there this morning to find that she wasn't there. What was worse, Fred was missing too. Harry tried so hard to contemplate the scenarios in which Fred would disappear at the same time as Annika, but they all kept coming back to the same thing. He prayed he was wrong.

George, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were sitting in the office with him. Remus was there too, also pacing. Harry knew Remus felt like it was his fault and Harry wanted to tell him it wasn't, but the words wouldn't come. They sat or paced in silence, waiting for Dumbledore to return with news on whether or no _other _students were missing.

Nobody knew what to say or even what to think. They knew what the facts were but nobody was ready to admit it was true. Dumbledore the the silent tension when he came back a half hour later.

"The heads of house did a head count of all their students," Dumbledore began. "And it's as we feared, Mister Malfoy is missing as well."

The silence grew more painful for Harry.

"So, does that mean he has her?" Harry asked just to break it.

"Yes but I don't think he did it on his own." Dumbledore replied.

"Are you saying Fred was in on it?" Hermione inquired.

"Don't you even think that!" George yelled, looking ready to kill.

"Mr. Weasley, please calm down." Dumbledore said. "I am a firm believer in innocent until proven guilty but all the evidence does point in that direction."

"No! I don't believe it!" George yelled. "He would never betray his friends or family like that. And he would never betray me like that!"

"But George," Ginny said. "As much as I hate to say it, it does make sense."

"How?" George urged.

"I see why the wanted Annika but why would they want Fred. Besides, we were the only ones, other than Dumbledore, who knew where she was. He was the only one of us not in the common room before bed last night. And he was the last one to leave." Ginny explained.

"I still don't believe it." George said but Harry could see the discomfort on his face.

"Okay, that's enough." Dumbledore said sternly. "I have sent the Order to search known Death Eater hideouts. If they find both of them then good. But if Fred has switched sides then we'll deal with it then."

Everyone nodded.

"Now, I want all of you to go back to your common room." Dumbledore continued. "Relax, I promise everything will work out. And Remus, Molly and Arthur will be arriving shortly. I was hoping you would stay and provide them a little support, since you are going through the same thing."

"Of course." Remus responded.

Dumbledore then shooed the others out of his office. They walked in silence back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry was watching George. It was difficult to see a man who almost always smiled so sad. Harry could only imagine what he must be going through. Yes, Harry didn't know where his sister was or what was happening to her, but not only did George not nor where his brother was, he did not know if they were even on the same side anymore. He had to be going through hell. Harry wanted to comfort him but couldn't think of anything to say.

When they made it to the common room, Harry sat down on the couch and Ginny sat next to him, wrapping her arms around him. Ron and Hermione did the same thing on the other side of the couch. George sat in the armchair in front of the fire and stared into space.

"I really hope we're wrong." Hermione said trying to sound comforting. George didn't even acknowledge her.

They tried to get him to talk to them for a half hour but he wouldn't even move. Then there was a tapping on the window and George looked over to see an eagle owl sitting on the sill with a letter in his beak. George and the others ran to it as quickly as possible.

"That's Malfoy's owl!" Harry said after seeing it a little closer.

George opened the window, took the letter and shut the bird out. With a disgruntled hoot the owl flew away.

"Who's it for?" Harry asked.

"Potter and company." George read and handed the letter to Harry.

Harry ripped it opened and read it out loud.

_Potter and friends (you know which ones I mean),_

_  
As you have most likely discovered, I am once again in possession of one Annika Miller. In fact, she's probably been here for at least twelve hours by now. Thanks to the help of one Fred Weasley but you've probably already figured that out. Anyway, back to business, even as you read this letter, Annika has already lost her baby and her only means of defense against us. If you want to make sure she doesn't lose her life as wel, then you, the five of you (and you know which five l mean) wil come, alone, to the first room at the top of the stairs, in the Hog's Head, where Draco and Fred will be waiting for you, at midnight. You will not tell anyone where you are going. And you will not bring anyone else but yourselves. If you break any of these rules, I will know and I will make Annika pay for it. Remember, midnight in the Hog's Head. And don't be late. Annika's life depends on your punctuality._

_The Dark Lord_

"Damn it!" Harry yelled, after he finished the letter.

He ripped up the letter and threw it in the fire. How could he have let this happen to her again? She was his little sister. He was supposed to protect her. He felt Ginny's arm around him again.

"It's not your fault." she said. "There was nothing you could do."

"But she's my sister." Harry protested.

"Yes, Harry. I know and Fred's my brother but we can't control fate. All we can do is try to fix what fate throws at us or deal with it." Ginny said wisely.

"I'm sorry about Fred." Harry sighed, not only talking to Ginny.

He looked at George knowing this was probably hardest on him but noticed George was staring intently at his palm.

"What is it?" Ron asked before Harry could.

"The ring I gace Annika." George replied. "Why would the send it back?"

"Maybe to prove they had her." Harry said. He could careless about the meaning behind the Dark Lord's madness, he just wanted to get Annika back.

"No, it something else." George said still not taking his eyes off of the ring.

"How can you tell?" Ginny asked.

"Because, if Voldemort said he had her then we would have no reason not to believe it. We knew he was after her." Hermione explained. "You don't think it's some kind of spying device, do you?" She posed the question to George.

"Knowing Fred, probably." George answered. "But I don't know. Who knows what he was doing without my knowledge. Just to be safe."

He threw the ring in the fire and the watched it melt.

"Okay, so what do we do, now?" Harry asked.

"Exactly what Voldemort said." Hermione stated. "With our own style. We go, alone, without telling anyone but we go prepared."

"How it's gonna be us against who knows how many Death Eaters!" Harry said.

"Yes, but Harry, you forgot we still have half of the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, right here." Hermione indicated George.

"Yeah, but they have the other half." George said miserably.

"Look, George," Ginny rose, her cheeks shining red with anger. "I know you're upset about this. Ron and I are too but we have a life to save. I thought you loved Annika."

"I do." George said getting just as angry. "But I can't fight my own brother. I just can't."

"If we do this right, you won't have to." Hermione stated. "Now, George you have to look past this for a few hours so we can get her back. After that, you can wallow. Now, go upstairs, and get everything you have from the shop and bring it here."

George glared daggers at Hermione before going to his room and coming back with a box. They spent the rest of the day planning Annika's rescue.

NARRATOR

Little did they know, Fred and Draco were in the Hog's Head watching their every move and making a plan that would screw there's over. Yes, the ring was sent to spy on them, but Fred knew that they'd catch on so he planted a few cameras in the common room, just in case.

HARRY'S P.O.V.

At eleven o'clock, Ginny, Ron, George, Harry, and Hermione began their journey to Hogwarts. Since they couldn't all fit under the Invisbility Cloak, Harry was in the lead with the Marauder's Map, keeping an eye out for any teachers or prefects. They made it to the grounds a half hour later. They had to keep looking over their shoulders to make sure no one saw them. Ten minutes later, they arrived, safely, in Hogsmeade. They all had their wands drawn and lit and were more alert than unsually, every sense in overdrive. Just in case Fred and Draco decided to surprise them. Fifteen minutes later, they entered the Hog's Head.

There was an eerie silence about the dark room on the main floor. Harry, instinctively, reached for Ginny's hand. He noticed Ron do the same a second later. They made their way up the stairs as quietly as possible, still as alert as ever.

Once they reached the top, Harry slowly opened the first door on the left and peered inside. There was a bed. A dresser and a vanity with a mirror. There was also an armchair and a desk with a chair. There was also a wardorbe in the corner. Once Harry was convinced they weren't in immediate danger he nodded the others in.

"Look around." he told them. "Be careful. They could be anywhere."

The five spread out. Harry went to the wardrobe. He opened it and began to slowly go through the old clothes that were in there. Harry didn't understand what clothes were doing in the wardrobe of a vacant, rentable room. Before he had time to ponder this any further, he heard a familiar whimper of pain and spun around immediately. He froze when he met the sight in front of him.

Malfoy was standing behind Hermione with his hand around her waist and his wand pointed at her chest. Fred was next to him, holding Ginny by her hair and pointing his wand at her chest.

"Now, boys, I know you don't want us to have to hurt them. We don't want to have to hurt them either. At least not yet." Fred said.

"So, if you do exactly what we say, we won't have to." Malfoy finished. "Now, come to the center of the room."

Harry, Ron, and George obeyed.

"Now, drop your wands and empty your pockets." Malfoy said.

The boys did it immediately. Harry didn't like making himself completely defensless in front of those two but he didn't want wither of the girls hurt. He noticed once he finished that Malfoy and Fred were plunging their hands into every pocket in the girls' outfits and pulling everything out. He noticed with disgust that Malfoy had even plunged his hand down Hermione shirt and was making sure she didn't put anything in her bra. Malfoy took his time doing this, Harry notcied. Harry also noticed Ron resisting the urge to punch Malfoy.

"Don't." Harry whispered. "It's what he wants."

It killed Harry to stand there and not do anything but there wasn't anything they could do, if they wanted the girls to live. Finally, Malfoy was satisfied and withdrew his hand.

"That better be all of it." Fred said. "If it isn't, they'll be in trouble. Now, if you want your friends back, you'll apparate to Riddle Manor. I'll go first, then you follow, Draco, when they've gone."

"Right." Draco answered.

With a tiny pop, Fred and Ginny were gone. Harry, George, and Ron looked at eachother, none of them knew what to do. They simply turned on the spot and with three pops they were gone.


	19. Suffocating

HARRY'S P.O.V.

They reappeared just out off the grounds of Riddle Manor. It was just as old and scary as it was the first time Harry was there. Malfoy arrived a few seconds later, still holding Hermione tightly around the waist. He nodded at Fred who realeased Ginny. She ran to Harry who wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"I will lead the way." Malfoy said coldly. "And the mudblood stays with me. To insure you don't do anything stupid. Fred, you stay behind to make sure they don't run. Now let's go!"

They began to walk towards the house. Harry still had his arms around Ginny, who was shaking like a leaf. Harry noticed Hermione walking as calmly as possible with Malfoy's hand still around her waist. She was taking deep breaths. He could hear Ron's labored breathing, as though, he was resisting the urge to do something stupid. They entered the house and began walking up a pitch black corridor. Malfoy and Fred lit their wands but Harry could still barely see. He got the feeling that there was someone other than Fred behind them but didn't look. He knew he wouldn't be able to see whoever it was. Besides, if there was someone there, Harry didn't want to attract attention to it. He didn't want anyone else pulled into this.

They continued to walk up the dark corridor in silence. Ginny was squeezing him so tight, he almost couldn't breathe but if squeezing him made her feel safer, he wasn't going to say anything. He was half tempted to ask where they were going but didn't dare. Malfoy still had Hermione and they all knew what he was capable of. After what seemed like hours, they made it to a door, and Malfoy knocked.

"Enter." came Voldemort's snake like voice.

Malfoy pushed the door opened and entered still holding onto Hermione. Fred ushered the others in behind them. Harry observed that it was a ballroom of some sort. The was a hard wood floor and old artwork on the walls. It had a big dome cieling and was filled with around fifty Death Eaters. He began frantically searching for Annika as they were shoved to the center of the circle.

Once there, Harry saw Voldemort sitting in his throne. He turned his head a little to the left and found Annika. She was chained to a wall. Her clothes were ripped and she looked like someone beat the shit out of her. She was dangling a good two feet from the ground and her head was lolling on her chest. Her dark hair was hanging, disheveled, in front of her face. Harry couldn't tell if she was concious or not. By the way she was hanging there, she appeared to not be.

"What did you do to her?" Harry yelled at Voldemort.

"Nothing." Voldemort answered. "She's just sleeping peacefully. And you'll do what I say if you want to keep it that way."

"We won't do anything until you prove she's alive!" George yelled before Harry could say anything.

"Fine." Voldemort snapped his fingers and the room was filled with Annika's screams.

Harry wasn't positive what was happening to her but, by the way her body was convulsing, he was pretty sure she was being electricuted.

"Stop it!" he yelled unable to deal with seeing his sistter in pain.

Voldemort snapped his fingers once again and Annika stopped screaming. Her head once again lolled against her chest.

"Why isn't she moving?" Harry asked.

"A put a spell on her to make sure she couldn't scream unless I wanted her too." Voldemort asked. "She's fine. Now, give me what I want or I can garuntee she won't be for long."

"What is it that you want?" Harry asked.

"I want you to surrender your life and your friends lives to me." he said.

Harry looked over at his friends. Ginny who was clinging to his hand was going pale. George's face was flushed with anger. Hermione, who had been released by Malfoy, was standing behind Ron who looked ready to fight for her.

"I'll surrender myself but let my friends go." he said. He hoped Voldemort was in the mood to bargain because he wasn't about to sacrifice his friends.

Voldemort snapped his fingers again and Annika's screams filled the room once more. It lasted a little longer this time. Harry wanted to attack, to kill the man standing in front of him. The only thing that was holding him back was the thought of what would happen if he did. Finally, Voldemort snapped his fingers again and Annika's screams ceased.

"It's all of you or no deal." Voldemort stated.

Harry didn't know what to do. He couldn't give up his friends but he couldn't let Annika keep hurting either.

"I need a moment with my friends." he said.

He was hoping to buy time. He was also hoping Hermione was able to come up with a way to save them.

"Five mintues." Voldemort said with a smirk.

Harry pulled Ginny with him to the others.

"I don't know what to do guys." Harry said. "I don't see why he doesn't just kill us all if thats all he wants."

"I think it might be more than that." Hermione whispered.

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked.

"Because Voldemort likes trophies." Hermione said. "He'd want proof that he defeated the great Harry Potter."

"So are you saying, he wants my head?" Harry asked.

"Worse," Hermione said. "I think he wants us."

"Us as in..." Ginny trailed off.

"Me, you, and Annika" Hermione finished.

"For what?" Ron asked.

"To prove he's won." Hermione said. "By keeping the three of us alive. He can show us off by saying he beat Harry and now he has the three most important women in his life. He's won and we prove it."

"No, I won't allow you guys to do that." Harry said. "If she's gotta go back to that then I'd rather let her die."

"But Harry, maybe if we give up you guys could still get out of it." Hermione said.

"How?" Harry said. "We have nothing to fight with."

"I have faith in you. So does Ginny and the rest of us." Hermione said. "You'll find a way."

"Do we all wanna do this?" Harry asked. Everyone nodded.

The room was once again filled with Annika's screams.

"Times up." Voldemort said after stopping it again.

"We surrender." Harry said.

"Good." Voldemort clapped his hands.

Annika was released from the chains and fell to the floor. Harry and George tried to run to her but two Death Eaters grabbed them around the waist. Harry looked around and noticed Hermione had been grabbed by Lucius Malfoy, Ginny by Fred, and Ron by a Death Eater Harry didn't recognize. Draco went to Annika and picked her up off the floor. He poured a vial of something into her mouth and she sat up.

ANNIKA'S P.O.V.

Annika's eyes snapped opened and she found herself staring into Malfoy's cold gray eyes. He yanked her up hard and she whimpered in pain. She was still in pain from the torture but Malfoy was not gentle at all. He dragged her over to the other girls and stood there with her. She had no idea what was happening. The only thing she could remember was the torture.

All she knew at that moment was her friends were captive. Once she was with the others, Voldemort beckoned the Death eaters holding the boys forward. What happened next happened fast. Annika wasn't even sure what was happening. Voldemort nodded his head and suddenly the room was filled with the snapping of bones and the boys' groans of pain.

Voldemort's inner circle just began hitting, kicking and cursing them. Hermione, Ginny, and Annika were screaming for them to stop. They were all struggling to get free of the Death Eaters holding them but they were too strong. Annika tried to look away several times but Malfoy kept making her watch.

After two minutes, the Death Eaters stopped and George and Ron lay on the floor, unconcious. Harry was between them and Annika saw that he was just clinging to conciousness. She looked up at Voldemort and he conjured a dagger out of thin air. He walked to Harry and yanked him up by his hair. He then plunged the dagger into Harry's stomach. Annika tried to look away but once again, Malfoy made her watch. Voldemort pulled the dagger out and Harry fell back to the floor bleeding heavily.

"Now, just to make sure they stay dead." Voldemort pulled out his wand and said a spell. Red flames errupted from his wand and lit the curtains on fire. "Everyone, apparate." Voldemoet disappeared.

Annika felt Malfoy jerk her around and as they disappeared, she felt like she was suffocating. She knew the sensation of apparition had nothing to do with it.

THE END

A/N: Ha! That is my ending. I hope you all liked the story. I suppose you wanna know why Voldemort won. Well, I find we live in a fantasy world were good always wins and love conquers all. I occassionally like to remind people that life doesn't always end happy. I do; however have something in mind for a sequel. I post a teaser soon and see if you want me to continue. Review, please!!


	20. Author's Note

**A/N: I have some commments in the past couple of months from some people who didn't like the end of this story. I understand how you feel. I too feel the ending left a little something to be desired. Several months after I finished the story, I wrote a sequel. If you have read Shattered and didn't realize there was more, I apologize. However, there is actually a sequel and if you read it, you will get the ending that you are looking for. It isn't without its tragedies, but it does have an acutally conclusion. The sequel is called Far Away. **


End file.
